El poder del corazón
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por amor? ¿Traicionarias a tu propia familia por el ser amado?
1. La historia comienza

El Antiguo Egipto se alzaba glorioso, formando dos grandes imperios. Egipto alto y Egipto bajo. Cada uno colocados a cada lado del Nilo, separando los reinos. El más poderoso el Egipto alto dominado por los Saotome y su pequeño heredero Ranma.

En cambio el mas humilde gobernado por los Tendo. Soun Tendo y su mujer Noriko no habían tenido ningún varón. Los dioses les bendijeron con 3 preciosas princesitas. Kasumi la mayor, Nabiki la mediana y la niña del alma de Soun la pequeña Akane.

Ambos imperios tenían una gran amistad entre ellos. Es mas soñaban que sus pequeños se casaran y así pudieran unir su imperio formando uno solo, uno tan grande y fuerte que teman todos.

Todos los años los miembros de ambas familias se reunían el el palacio del Faraón Saotome. Ambas familias paseaban por los jardines de palacio observando a los pequeños jugar.

- Akane eres torpe y tonta no me cojeraas- canturreaba un pequeño niño de ojos azules y pelo agarrado en una trenza de no mas 5 años de edad.

La pequeña niña que corría ofuscada detrás de el, era de su misma edad, con el cabello hasta la cintura y unos expresivos ojos marrones- ya veras cuando te coja.

- jamás lo harás- dijo egocéntrico saltando por encima de la niña.

- Ranma eres un tonto.

- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?- preguntó el niño.

Akane volteo su carita - si.

- no te enfades por favor...

- si me he enfadado - se dió la vuelta y le miró enfadada- ya no te quiero Ranma.- cruzándose de brazos giro sobre sus talones.

- poco me importa a quien quiera una niña fea y llorona.

- ¡yo no soy llorona!

- si lo eres.

- ¡ que no!

- ¡ que si!

- ¡que no tontooo!

- ves como eres una llorona jajaja- salio corriendo cuando una muy enfadada Akane intentó golpearlo.

Los padres de ambos jóvenes reían a pierna suelta.

- míralos Tendo que bien se llevan.

- si seguimos así puede que las familias se unan y podamos crear así un gran imperio como siempre soñamos.

- No digan estupideces- dijeron las mujeres a la vez.

- no mas miradlos solo son niños, se quieren como amigos, hermanos quizás.

- pero mujer en un futuro...

- eso no se sabrá hasta el futuro. Por ahora no pensemos esas cosas, son muy niños.

Los adultos veían a los niños corretear hasta que la pequeña Akane chocó con algo, mas bien alguien.

- ¡ Akane! - gritó el pequeño Ranma.

- auu - se quejaba la niñita.

- Akane- chan lo siento no fue mi intención- dijo un apenado niño de ojos marrones- déjame ayudarte.

- OH Ryoga, no te preocupes no ha sido nada.

- ¿de verdad?

- claro yo soy muy fuerte- dijo sonriendo.

- si es verdad.

El pequeño Ryoga era un niño de 5 años hijo de el capitán de la guardia del faraón Saotome. Era muy amigo del joven heredero y la pequeña Akane.

- Ryoga que torpe.

- no te metas Ranma- gritó el niño.

- mas respeto a tu futuro faraón.

- ¡ ja! Aun no lo eres.

- pero lo seré.

La pequeña niña miraba riendo la pelea de ambos niños. Nunca cambiarían ni el dios Rá seria capaz de bajarle ese ego a Ranma y mucho menos esa rebeldía de Ryoga.

Los niños seguían con su pequeña discusión hasta que Ryoga riendo dijo:

- bueno pero que seas faraón no hará que Akane te quiera mas que a mi.

Ambos niños se pusieron rojos.

- no quiero que esta niña boba me quiera. Además yo ya tengo novia.

La pequeña niña le miro enfadada y le arrojo un jarrón a la cabeza.

- ¿qué te pasa?

- yo no soy boba. Y me alegro por ti y tu novia.

- estas celosa - rió Ranma.

- eso quisieras tu.

- estas celosa por que yo soy novio de Kasumi y tu no tienes novio. Nadie te quiere...

La niña apretó sus diminutos puños y sus ojos se aguaron.

- prefiero que no me quiera nadie a que me quiera gente como tu.

- y además llorona.

- te odio Ranmaa.- gritó la niña captando la atención de todos.

La hermana mas mayor de los Tendo paseaba por los jardines con el medico de los Tendo, Tofu. Era un hombre de familia acomodada muy atractivo. Ella era una hermosa joven de 15 años de largo cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color.  
Al escuchar a la pequeña Tendo el espíritu sobreeprotector de Kasumi para su pequeña hermana la hizo acercarse a ella.

- Akane- chan que paso. - la pequeña Akane levantó sus ojitos y estiró los brazos para que su hermana la subiera.

- Kasumi- chan Ranma es malo.

- ooh no digas bobadas pequeña Akane.

- No, es malo no quiero que sea tu novio.

- eso no lo decides tu- dijo orgulloso Ranma.

- pero Akane que te pasa pequeña.

- Que Ranma es tonto.

- No ella es tonta. Le fastidia que Kasumi sea mi novia y que ella este solterona.

- no es verdad.

- si es verdad, eres fea y vas a quedarte sola.

- ¡no es ciertoo!- gritó furiosa Akane.

El pequeño Ryoga miraba la escena y tiró del vestido de Kasumi.

- Kasumi ¿puedo ser el novio de tu hermana Akane?

Los otros dos niños lo miraron sorprendidos. Kasumi sonrió tiernamente - eso se lo debes preguntar a ella ¿ no?

Una vez Kasumi posó a Akane y se fue con su familia Ryoga la miró, le sujetó las manitas a una roja Akane y dijo:

- Akane- chan ¿ serás mi novia?

Ranma los miraba incrédulo. Akane miró de reojo al joven y sonrió.

- si claro Ryoga serás mi novio.

- ¡Que bien!, veras Akane seré el mejor novio del mundo.

- si.- se giró al pequeño Ranma y le sacó la lengua.

Ranma les miraba aburrido, ¿qué les pasaba? ¿De verdad se habían echo novios? Baa que tristes el tenia una novia mucho mas mayor y mas guapa.

- bueno, sigo ganándote en todo Ryoga , mi novia es mas bonita.

Akane le miro furiosa y le estampó otro jarrón.

- A diferencia de mi, Kasumi es tu novia por cariño, pero no lo es de verdad, ella se va a casar con Tofu por que se quieren mucho, y tú nunca podrás casarte con ella.

Ahora era el turno de Ranma de hacer pucheros.

- no es verdad.

- si lo es.

Ranma se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia la familia seguido por los otros niños.

- Kasumi, ¿verdad que eres mi novia?

La chica le miró y sonrió- claro Ranma- kun.

- ¿lo veis?

Akane frunció el ceño. Ryoga miró a Soun y Noriko y se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia.

- señores Tendo quería decirles que soy el novio de Akane y me gustaría casarme con ella en un futuro.

- OH muchacho nos honras de verdad.

- ¿entonces me permiten ser el novio de Akane- chan?

Los mayores rieron - si claro pero ¿prometes cuidarla.?

- si claro.

- entonces es toda tuya.

Ranma miró de mala manera a Akane y Ryoga. Akane al ver la cara de Ranma se puso triste, su amigo se había enfadado, pero de pronto sonrió y acercándose a Ranma le toco la frente mientras gritaba.

- ¡tu la ligas!

Ranma corrió tras Akane riendo seguidos por Ryoga. Y así pasó una vez más un verano en el palacio Saotome.

* * *

**8 años mas tarde...**

Hacia ya 4 años de la muerte de Noriko, la familia Tendo no era la misma, pero no por ellos perdían sus costumbres de ir al palacio Saotome cada verano.

Kasumi se había casado con Tofu para alegría de todos. Nabiki de 15 años, se preparaba pues en el palacio la esperaba Kuno su más leal guardian.

Akane se había convertido en una jovencita, de largos cabellos negros azulados. Seguía siendo una niña y estaba contenta pues volvería a ver a sus amigos.

En el palacio Saotome Ranma de 13 años miraba por la ventana el río Nilo por el que vendría Akane. La verdad es que estaba ansioso por ver a la joven Tendo. Con el tiempo se habían convertido en grandes amigos. A su lado Ryoga miraba también el río esperando a su amada.

- ¿tardarán?

- no creo están a punto de llegar.

- OH mi bella Akane-san que ganas de verla.

- si ya... marimacho violenta.

- no es una marimacho.

-Si lo es, nunca cambiará.

Estaba comenzando una discursión cuando vieron a lo lejos un barco. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron, uno mas contento que el otro. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras. En la sala principal Genma corría de atrás para alante.

- ooh por fin llegan ya era hora.

- Faraón mi señor ¿por que tan nervioso?

- Ranma hijo es normal que se este nervioso cuando están llegando unos grandes amigos.

- Faraón esta todo listo.

- Si claro, vamonos- Genma miró a Ryoga- ¿vienes chico?.

Este emocionado asintió- si mi señor.

* * *

**Bien empiezo aquí con una nueva historia, que no se como nació. Espero que tenga una buena acogida :)**

**Me dejan algún review ¿verdad? Aunque sea con criticas las acepto ^^. Siento las faltas de ortografía :(**

**Besitos!C=**


	2. El primer amor ¿ es doloroso?

En el barco la pequeña Akane observaba el Nilo alzandose glorioso. Sus aguas estaban teñidas de un conjunto de rojos y naranjas pues estaba amaneciendo, y el sol de alzaba imponente a un estrecho.

Para su corta edad, Akane era una niña muy madura y apoyada en un extremo de la barca observaba la orilla de Egipto alto.

En ese momento sus nervios afloraron ¿estarían allí Ranma y su familia? ¿Y Ryoga? Cojio su largo vestido con bordeados dorados entre sus manos y empezó a estrujarlo. La tela completamente lisa se arrugo a la altura de su cintura.

Nabiki Tendo se acercó a ella y con una sonrisita le dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Nerviosa?

Akane asustada soltó su prenda y se dio la vuelta de un salto- perdona Nabiki que decías…

- que si estas nerviosa por ver a tu amorcito… bueno a TUS amorcitos.

- no se de quien hablas- dijo haciéndose la indiferente. Claro que sabía a quien se refería.

- Claro, y yo soy la diosa Nut*

- si tu lo dices…

- Bueno parece que ellos no vinieron- dijo señalando el puerto donde estaba Genma y Nodoka debajo de una gran hoja de palmera para taparse del sol.

En el puerto la familia Saotome esperaba impaciente a que sus amigos bajaran del barco. El primero en bajar fue Soun seguido de Kasumi y Tofu.

-ooh Genma que alegría.

- Soun viejo amigo…

- Nodoka- dijo haciendo una reverencia- esta usted bellísima.

- muy amable Faraón Tendo.

Detrás llegaron Nabiki, Kasumi y Tofu quien haciendo las respectivas reverencias se quedaron a un lado.

La pequeña Akane estaba aun en la parte baja del barco sin acercarse, se sentía triste pues sus amigos no la habían recibido. Pero en un momento que Nodoka se movió a un lado los vio parados sonriéndole.

Los tres niños dejaron atrás el protocolo y corrieron a los brazos los unos de los otros.

-Akane!- gritaron Ranma y Ryoga a la vez abriendo los brazos.

- Ryoga Ranma- al abrazarlos se cayeron al suelo riendo- que alegría verlos.

Los mayores los miraban de mala manera, a pesar de la amistad de los pequeños no debían olvidar nunca su posición y sus obligaciones. Los pequeños desde el suelo les miraron y se separaron.

Los niños se sacudieron sus ropajes, El vestido de Akane ahora estaba arrugado y sucio al igual que las túnicas de los otros dos niños.

-Chicos ante todo compostura- dijo Nodoka.

- si señora- dijeron los tres.

De camino al palacio los pequeños estaban atrás del todo hablando de temas triviales, sus estudios, los entrenamientos etc.

Al llegar cada uno fue a sus habitaciones. La parte favorita de el palacio de los Saotome de la pequeña Akane, era la zona que estaba abierta al río. A diferencia de su casa, que solo tenía las vistas hacia el rió, la de los Saotome tenía contacto directo(N/a: Como la de Moisés de El Príncipe de Egipto me encanta). Del pasillo principal salía el paso al jardín y si girabas a la derecha se alzaba la terraza con contacto con el río, las columnas con los dioses dibujados se alzaban hacia el cielo y escalones bajaban hacia esas cristalinas aguas con nenúfares flotando.

Ranma bien sabía cuanto le gustaba a Akane esa parte así que los niños fueron hacia allí.

Se sentaron en los escalones y se dispusieron a hablar.

-y díganme ¿que tal las cosas por aquí? – preguntó Akane animada.

- bueno todo va bien, mi papa quiere que empiece con mi entrenamiento- dijo Ryoga ilusionado- bueno y el de Ranma también.

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó la niña. Ranma solo asintió.

-Ah y la nieta de la sacerdotisa vino hace unos días pero ya se fue a seguir con sus estudios en Menfis.

- ¿ Menfis? Pero si esa es mi ciudad.

- Si.

- vaya y que ¿os hicisteis amigos?

Ranma sonrió con desgana- la verdad es que era muy pesada. Se llamaba Shampoo y tenia nuestra edad. Se enamoró de mi y quería ser mi reina, yo le negué rotundamente pero ella insistía, menos mal que se fue y con suerte no regresará.

Akane miraba asombrada a el niño, al escuchar sus palabras una extraña furia se apoderó de ella, ¿Por qué ¿celos quizás? Sabía que los celos existían porque muchas veces sintió celos de sus hermanas, pues siempre eran las que recibían más atención de su madre. Pero estos celos eran diferentes, un cosquilleo en su barriga la hizo detenerse.- bueno si tú no querías que fuera tu novia no podía insistir.

Ryoga al ver que le excluían rió- si se dieron hasta un besito.

-¡no es cierto!- gritó Ranma ante la mirada de los niños.

- si es verdad te besó- respondió tranquilo.

- no lo repitas.

- Ranma, ¿te beso de verdad?

- no, bueno si la mejilla pero eso no es un beso.

Akane bajó la mirada- si es un beso- Ranma la miró por un momento intrigado debido a su cambio repentino de animo- ¡eres un aprovechado!

Ranma esquivo un golpe- estas tonta o que? Yo no me aproveche fue ella.

-seguro, las chicas no besamos a los niños si no nos dan motivos.

- ¡ Ja! Eso lo dices porque nunca te han besado. Aunque dudo que te besen algún dia. No más mírate. Aun recuerdo a Shampoo con su bonito cabello púrpura y esos ojos violetas… a y para que lo sepas a pesar de tener tu misma edad ella ya estaba mas desarrollada. Tu aun tienes cuerpo de niñita, y admítelo estas algo rellena- Akane le miró era cierto que la chica estaba un poco rellenita, pero gracias a los vestidos lacios y totalmente blancos y rectos no se notaba, pero ese niño infantil, al que ella… no… no podía ser que su primer amor fuera el idiota de Ranma. Su amigo Ranma… entonces todo encajo. Las ganas de verle, las sonrisas tontas con solo pensar en el, los sonrojos involuntarios ante su mirada, los celos al saber que otra niña ocupa su mente… ¿tenia ya un primer amor?

¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Qué te rompen el corazón? En un ataque de ira involuntario se lanzó contra el.

-niño mimado y grosero.- grito enojada.

- ¡ge consentida!

Los niños cayeron al rió mojándose enteros. Las ropas se pegaron a sus pequeños cuerpecitos a medio desarrollar. Sus cabellos mojados se pegaban a su rostro, y una Akane encima de Ranma la miraba furiosa.

Desde la orilla Ryoga miraba miró a los ojos del niño. Tan azules tan penetrantes… ¿qué pasaría si ella?

No lo pensó y le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios, no más que un mísero contacto pero la transportó al cielo. Ryoga se quedo congelado y murmuro un débil- Akane…

Ranma miraba a la niña sorprendido Akane su amiga marimacho, la que odiaba a los niños, ¿le había besado? ¿Que fue eso que sintió en el estomago? Fue como cosquillas, nauseas no pero fue una agradable sensación. Pero su estupidez infantil pudo a la conciencia. Un enojo recobró su ser ¿como se atrevía? Sus labios eran sagrados, solo su mujer osaría tocarlos, ¿con que derecho esta niña boba me besa? ¿Tan irresistible era? Si, a su corta edad ya era lindo. Eso fue.

En un acto involuntario comenzó a carcajearse, Akane le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se levantó.

El niño siguió riéndose de la joven en la cara.

-Akane, jaja entiendo que te desesperes pero has caído muy bajo al tener que besarme a mi para hacerlo una vez en la vida.

- fue sin querer- dijo la niña.

- si seguro, pues yo te vi muy atenta, pues siento decirte que no te correspondo, Akane mírate eres una niña, yo voy a ser faraón y me merezco a una mujer no a una niñita. Además no te lo tomes a mal pero eres fea. Jamás te casaras con nadie. Y menos conmigo.

- ¡Ranma como te atreves!- grito Ryoga al ver la carita de Akane.

Los ojos de la niña se aguaron, apretó sus puños y le dio un bofetón a Ranma, quien se quedó de piedra. Con los ojos llenos de rencor y con lágrimas le miró a la cara y dijo:

-te vas a arrepentir Ranma Saotome. Nunca, escúchame bien nunca, ni loca me casaría con alguien como tu. Ojala un dia te enamores y te hagan lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi. Ojala te desprecien con el mismo…. ASCO con el que lo hiciste tú. Ojala ames a alguien y no la puedas tener JAMAS.

Akane se dio la vuelta dejando a un perplejo Ranma y a un decaído Ryoga. La niña de sus sueños, se acaba de declarar a otro. A su mejor amigo.

La vio desaparecer empapada y entre lágrimas. Dolida muy dolida. Y supo que no la verían en mucho tiempo.

-Te pasaste.

- Ella acaba de…

- si Ranma eres su primer amor- suspiró- que pena que su primer amor lo recuerde como a un patán que la humilló. – Escuchó a su padre llamarle- me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. Ah y discúlpate antes de que se vaya, no creo que la veas en un tiempo, si no la ves nunca mas.

Y allí dejo a un Ranma, sentado en los escalones empapado, aun anonadado por las palabras de la niña.

Akane acababa de entrar en la sala donde se encontraban los adultos, echa un mar de lágrimas.

-Akane… ¿que te paso?

- sufrí un desliz Kasumi- dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas.- papa déjame irme por favor, no puedo estar aquí.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Akane era la que mas disfrutaba de las visitas, ¿por que ese cambio?

-pequeña Akane, alguien te molestó? Por que podemos echarle…

- no Faraón no, es que… no puedo estar con Ranma. Lo siento… me voy a mi habitación. Y por favor quiero irme cuanto antes.

Salio lo mas rapido que pudo pasando entre las columnas del largo pasillo que la llevaban a sus aposentos. Pero esta vez no miraba los jeroglíficos de las paredes, ni la belleza de los marmoles, no, miraba el suelo con lágrimas. Al llegar a su habitacion echó el visillo y se dejo resbalar en la pared llorando amargamente.

La oscuridad demostraba que ya era de noche. Y asi a la luz de las candelas y el incienso Akane miro el infinito y murmuro con los ojos frios:

- Jamás me enamorare de Ranma Saotome. Nunca...

* * *

**Bien fin del capi dos espero que les guste y me dejen un review. Siento las faltas -.-`. Gracias a todos que me dejaron alguno y seguire mis otras historias :D. **

**Para que no haya confusiones.  
**

******Nut**, o _Nuit_, "La Grande que parió a los dioses", es la diosa del cielo, creadora del universo y los astros para los egipcios.  


**Muchas gracias otra vez y besitosC=  
**


	3. Y la vida continúa

El pequeño Ranma aun seguía en la misma posición en la que se quedó cuando los dos niños abandonaron la estancia. Con su vista fijo en su reflejo en el agua. El suave viento consiguió que su imagen se distorsionara, pero cuando las aguas ya oscuras debido a la noche volvieron a su forma principal no vio su imagen si no la de una niña, su mejor amiga Akane, también se vio a el mismo era la escena de esa tarde cuando Akane le besó. También esas visiones le rememoraron todo lo que le dijo y comprendió lo estúpido que fue.

Escuchó unos pasos, con la esperanza de que fuera Akane se giró pero en cambio vio a su madre. Con ese largo vestido blanco hasta los pies, entallado en la cintura y la falda suelta con la corona de Faraona en su cabeza con la serpiente en ella.

La belleza de su madre era inigualable ¿como se casó con su padre? Genma era un hombre bajito y gordo. Y gracias que no se le veía bien el cabeza debido a la corona que era como un turbante porque estaba más calvo que los gatos sin pelo esos que hay por ahí danzando por culpa de la alergia de su madre.

El los odiaba desde pequeños con o sin pelo. La mujer de pelo castaño recogido en un moño bajo se sentó junto a el y suspiró:

-ay Ranma, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

- madre yo…

- Lo sé. Sé que no quería decir todo lo que dijiste o hiciste porque la verdad no se que paso. Pero a la pequeña Akane le dolió mucho. Sabes que amo a esas niñas como mis hijas y me duele que no las trates bien, sobretodo a Akane que es la que mas te quiere Ranma.

-Ella me besó madre, no debió… mis labios son para mi mujer.

Nodoka rió sabia muy bien que su pequeño no estaba preparado aun para ese paso. A pesar de presumir de ya ser un hombre el dentro de si aun era un niño, ese que en las pocas tormentas se colaba en su habitación para dormir sano entre los brazos de su madre…

-Hijo, no importa quien te dé o no tu primer beso. El que de verdad importa es el que das con amor, con verdadero amor.

- pero…

- hijo tu quieres a Akane… ¿pero amas a esa niña?

Ranma pensó unos momentos y puso en una balanza las posibilidades cayendo en la cuenta de algo – la verdad no lo se madre, se lo que se siente al amar me lo explicas mucho, pero yo creo que por Akane siento amor pero como amigos, tal vez como hermanos.

Nodoka lo miró pero dudaba, si sus niños se unieran para siempre seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y así podría ir con su amiga Noriko al otro mundo en paz. Pero su niño le dejaba claro que no amaba a la chica…

-Bueno, pues tienes que hablar con ella y dejarle claro que solo serán amigos. Si Akane hizo eso quiere decir que siente algo muy bonito por ti. Pero como tú no le correspondes debes dejarle las cosas claras antes de que se vaya mi niño.

Ranma abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa- ¿irse? ¿A donde?

-a su casa Ranma. Creme que la pequeña Akane estaba muy mal, le dolió tu rechazo. Ranma debes hablar con ella antes de que se vaya mañana. Ella mismo pidió un barco cuanto antes y tu padre ya se lo encontró. Zarpará al amanecer y tu tienes que explicarle el porque no puedes estar con ella pero por favor no la hieras mas.

Ranma dobló sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos en ellas enterró su cabeza en el hueco. Nodoka lo vio y comprendió los verdaderos sentimientos de su hijo. Su niño si sentía algo por Akane pero aun era muy pequeño para comprenderlo. Solo esperaba que en un futuro se diera cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hijo que se apoyó en su hombro.

Nodoka miró al cielo y pensó:

-_Por favor mi diosa , por favor Hut-hor ayuda a mis pequeños a poder ser felices…*_

A la mañana siguiente se ve a un pequeño Ranma corriendo muy agitado, el sol ya había salido y temió lo peor, quizás la pequeña niña ya había zarpado en el barco y con ella su amistad.

El niño vestido con su paño corto, la prenda que dejaba desnudo su torso hasta la cintura y caía hasta las rodillas corría por las instalaciones del palacio, incluso vio a Ryoga pero paso de largo sin devolverle el saludo. Las sandalias doradas no eras cómodas para eso de correr pero por aclarar las cosas con la niña, Ranma haría milagros.

Cuando llego por fin descubrió el pequeño visillo morado que tapaba la entrada a los aposentos de la niña. Echando una ojeada a la sala vio que no había rastro de Akane.

-no…. – Ranma dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dando la media vuelta corrió hacia el puerto por donde la niña el día antes llegó. Tropezó con su padre y el señor Saotome pero nada le hizo detenerse, ni siquiera los llamados de su padre. Al llegar no la vio ni un solo rastro de la niña. Solo se veía a barcos estacionados, o llenos de materiales e incluso esclavos. Pero ni rastro de Akane.

Sus piernas fallaron sus ojos azules comenzaros a aguarse y al caer de rodillas en el suelo sorprendió que por su estupidez infantil posiblemente acababa de perder a su mejor amiga.

Con los ojos en el río Nilo observando su belleza susurro un suave Akane…

**4 años después.**

Genma y Soun paseaban tranquilamente por el palacio, a pesar de los años la amistad de ambas familias era indudable. Desde hace cuatro años que los pequeños herederos no se veían. Sí, Soun nombró a Akane heredera. Kasumi se casó con el médico familiar y por lo tanto tuvo que abdicar al trono. Nabiki casada con Kuno un comerciante y leal guardián de los Tendo. Pero aun a pesar de su fortuna no pudo obtener el tan ansiado reino, pues su marido no era de la realeza. Por tanto solo quedaba Akane. La joven de 17 años aun no se casaba, y por lo que se sabía aun no tenía intención lo que preocupaba enormemente a los Faraones.

-Genma, no se que hacer con Akane.

- Te entiendo Tendo. La verdad aun no me cabe en la cabeza como una chiquilla como Akane, con su porte y segura belleza aun no se casa.

- no quiere hacerlo, su hijo le hizo daño.

- tienes que hacerla entender que tenían 13 años. Aun no sabían lo que querían.

Soun suspiró- lo se Genma lo se, pero Akane es muy orgullosa, dice que ningún hombre la pisoteará jamás. Temo que se quede soltera y mi reino pase a manos de Kuno y Nabiki.

. Si, y Ranma, a pesar de su edad no quiere asumir sus responsabilidades. Solo quiere entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Su madre está muy enferma Soun . No se cuando Anubis* vendrá a por ella y un poco después a por mi. Y ese niño no…

-Genma, Ranma es un gran muchacho, bocazas si, pero un gran muchacho. Si hablas con el lo entenderá.

- ¿Tu crees que esta preparado?- Genma y Soun se miraron suspirando.

En otra parte del patio se ve a dos jóvenes luchar. Sí, los pequeños niños, ya no eran tan pequeños, Ranma creció un par de centímetros. Era alto de figura imponente con los músculos bien marcados debido a el ejercicio. Su característica trenza y sus ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos. Por lo demás el niño se transformó en hombre.

Su oponente , también creció y mucho, aunque mas bajo que Ranma y con los músculos menos marcados pero no por ello menos bello se alzaba Ryoga, fuerte, rebelde y ágil.

Los hombres competían uno con su Khopesh* y el otro con una lanza de metal. El Khopesh era el arma favorita de el joven heredero no sabia porqué pero era diferente a todas las demás armas y por eso le gustaba.

-JAJAJA Ríndete Ryoga , crees de verdad¿ qué puedes competir contra un faraón? – rió orgulloso Ranma.

Ryoga le miró con gracia- contra un Faraón creo que no, pero a un principito como tu si- y se lanzó al ataque, intentaba hacer el mas mínimo daño en su amigo, con verle un rasguño seria feliz pero todos sus ataques eran esquivados por Ranma.

En un momento de despiste Ranma coló su pie entre las piernas de Ryoga tirándolo a la arena.

-bueno, ¿y tu serás mi guardián?¿ No se supone que tu estas para protegerme a mi?

- ja-ja muy gracioso dijo levantándose sacudiéndose su falda corta.

Ranma hizo lo mismo y colocándose el collar de oro que llevaba se sentó en los escalones dejando sus armas a un lado. Hace tiempo que su madre estaba enferma y eso le deprimía. Su madre era la mujer de su vida, la que mas quería en este mundo y si se tenía que ir pronto hacia la otra vida el se quedaría muy solo… Ryoga notó el cambio de humor de su amigo así que le imitó.

-¿que tal está tu madre?

- no ha mejorado nada- dijo decaído- el médico dice que solo podemos rezarle a los dioses para que la acojan con cariño – rió amargamente- como si quisiera que los dioses la recibieran ahora.

-tranquilo tu madre es muy fuerte, seguro que mejorará.

- eso espero. Todos los días le pongo incienso y le ofrezco oraciones a Jonsu* para que termine con su enfermedad- tomó una jarra de agua y se miró dentro- pero nunca hacen caso- grito arrojándola lejos.

- eeh tranquilo, de verdad. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí.

- gracias amigo.

Pasearon por el palacio para que Ranma no pensara tanto. Nodoka sufría unas graves fiebres y no tenían mucha esperanza de que sobreviviera.

En el muelle Soun se despedía de la familia Saotome, bueno la que quedaba.

-Ranma, Genma cuídense, y cuiden a Nodoka.

- lo haremos señor

- Si Soun lo haremos y saluda a tus hijas de mi parte- ante esto Ranma bajó la mirada, era en estos momentos en que el apoyo de Akane le hacia falta.

- Claro que si de vuestra parte, y si pasa algo ya saben cualquier cosa manden a un mensajero vendremos cuanto antes.

Después de despedirse y ver el barco alejarse Genma y Ranma quedaron en silencio, mirando el atardecer, el sol ocultándose mientras la brisa movía los cabellos de Rama.

-vamos hijo. Vamos a casa .La vida debe continuar.

**Bieen nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste como los otros que por cierto me encanta la acogida que tiene el fic, yo pensé que no les gustaría mucho pero miren que sorpresa tuve. Agradecer a todos los que me dejan un review y gastan unos segunditos de su tiempo en escribirme un mensajito. Gracias de verdad a todos. **

**Como siempre siento las faltas de ortografía ****L Besitos a todos!C=**

**Aclaraciones:**

**La diosa Hut-hor : f**ue una divinidad cósmica, diosa nutricia, diosa del amor, de la alegría, la danza y las artes musicales en la mitología Egipcia.

**Dios Anubis: e**ra el "Señor de la necrópolis" la ciudad de los muertos, que situaban siempre en la ribera occidental del Nilo. Era el encargado de guiar al espíritu de los muertos al "otro mundo".

**Khopesh: **Espada o sable de hoja curva que se utilizaba en el antiguo Egipto.

**Jonsu: **dios lunar en la mitología egipcia. asociado con la medicina era protector de los enfermos y el que ahuyentaba a los _malos espíritus_. También representaba la fertilidad de la Tierra, el poder germinador, y los nacimientos.


	4. La decisión de Faraón

El Sol se había ocultado hace varias horas. En el palacio Saotome solo las antorchas iluminaban los estrechos y largos pasillos. El cielo estrellado y las calles tranquilas daban una imagen de paz y serenidad al Alto Egipto.

Pero en el Palacio Saotome, Nodoka, la Faraona estaba en sus últimos momentos acompañada por Cologne la Sacerdotisa, Genma y su pequeño Ranma.

-mama… debes aguantar eres fuerte…- susurraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nodoka sonrió débilmente pues ya ni para eso tenia fuerzas- ya mi niño, no llores ya llego mi hora y lo acepto debo irme de este mundo pero tu hijo debes seguir tu vida por mucho tiempo, yo te esperare en Aaru*. Pero debes prometerme que seguirás adelante.

-madre… por favor no te vayas.

- no puedo evitarlo mi pequeño- estiró la mano y acaricio la mejilla de un lloroso Ranma- no llores estaré bien nos encontraremos cuando te llegue la hora y volveremos a estar juntos. Pero por ahora yo me adelantaré.

- Te amo madre…

- y yo a ti mi pequeño.

Genma y Cologne miraban la escena. No les gustaba nada ver a la mujer agonizante pero tampoco ver a el futuro Faraón llorando. Esa situación era dolorosa para todos, pero Ranma ya era un hombre y futuro faraón por eso no debía llorar.

Nodoka miro a los ojos de Genma que captó el mensaje.

-Ranma hijo – dijo Genma- acompaña a Cologne y manda un mensajero al palacioTendo para informar de esto a Soun.

Ranma no quería separarse de su madre pero ante todo debía obedecer a su padre.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron Genma se sentó en el sitio anteriormente ocupado por Ranma.

-¿qué ocurre Nodoka?

- Genma mi tiempo se agota y el tuyo también, Ranma debe asumir sus responsabilidades.

- pero mujer… no quiere ninguna relación con ninguna princesa y le hemos presentado a muchas chicas.

- ¿y no crees que a la destinada para el ya la conoce?

Genma suspiró- la pequeña Akane no le quiere ni ver.

-¿quién ha dicho nada de Akane?- rió la mujer- Genma, Ranma necesita un empujoncito para descubrir que es lo que quiere y tú y Soun saben muy bien lo que hay que hacer…

Genma abrió los ojos- no podría Nodoka lo hemos hablado tu para mi eres…

-lo se mi faraón lo se pero es la única manera. Promete que al menos lo intentaras.

Genma miró al suelo y suspiró- esta bien pero ¿si no funciona?

-no pasara nada, tu y Soun lo saben ¿no? Además están los matrimonios concertados- dijo débilmente Nodoka- bien sabes que no…me gustan pero todo sea por el futuro de nuestro hijo…

-Nodoka…

En el palacio Tendo acababa de llegar un mensajero era muy temprano aun no amanecia. Soun Tendo leyó el pergamino y abrió los ojos. La hora ya llegó. Nodoka Saotome estaba en sus últimos momentos y el estaría allí para apoyar a su amigo. Se alistó muy rápido subió en el primer barco que pudo. Avisó a sus hijas y tomo un paquete de una de ellas.

El sol no había salido y en una alcoba Ranma y Genma acompañados de Soun daban su último adiós a Nodoka que a pesar de saber cerca su fin estaba muy tranquila.

- Siento interrumpir esto pero – soun alargó el paquete a la emperatriz- esto es de parte de Akane.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los tres ocupantes de la sala. Con sus últimas fuerzas abrió el paquete y vio su contenido.

Sonrió al ver el pequeño brazalete de oro y zafiros – el brazalete de Noriko… - miró la carta y la comenzó a leer.

_Querida Nodoka:_

_Siento no poder estar ahí pero tú mejor que nadie sabe por lo que he pasado. Debo ser muy breve pues apenas tengo tiempo de escribirte antes de que mi padre se vaya en el barco._

_Nodoka, fuiste como una madre para mi y te quiero mucho por eso tu perdida me esta haciendo mucho daño, el saber que te iras de este mundo me apena pero el saber que iras a otro mejor me alegra. _

_Espero que allá donde vayas estés bien y cuides de mi madre. Pero por favor dale esto cuando os reencontréis. Espero poder reunirme con vosotras pronto, te quiero mucho y siento no poder estar ahí, pero con ese brazalete es como si yo misma estuviera presente, a tu lado velándote hasta el último momento._

_Sin más me despido de ti._

_Se feliz allá donde vayas… Te quiere._

_Akane T. Heredera de Egipto bajo._

Al terminar de leer se puso el brazalete y con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando la carta susurro- yo también te quiero mi niña…

Desde el fondo de la habitación Cologne ve la vida de la Faraona apagarse lentamente como la vela que esta a su lado y justo cuando el aire mañanero apagó la vela la vida de Nodoka Saotome la Faraona del alto Egipto, llega a su fin.

A la mañana siguiente se ve a todo el pueblo rendir culto a su amada faraona que tan trágicamente se fue de este mundo. El hijo de esta era el que peor lo pasaba aunque tuviera que mostrarse firme por dentro estaba roto y eso su amigo lo sabia. Genma acarició el sarcófago de Nodoka por última vez y tras varias oraciones y ofrendas Nodoka fue encerrada en su inmensa pirámide.

Pasaron las semanas y la tristeza seguía muy presente en el palacio Saotome. Tras mucho deliberar Soun y Genma decidieron llevar a cabo la última voluntad de Nodoka.

Ranma entrenaba con Ryoga, la perdida de su madre estaba muy reciente. Todos los días pasaba por delante de la pirámide y acariciaba las paredes con delicadeza como si se tratara de el rostro de la bella mujer.

-¿como sigues Ranma?- preguntó Ryoga.

- la vida continua como bien dice mi padre, hay que superarlo. Pero por ahora no quiero hablar de eso…

- claro amigo.

Cuando retomaron su tarea de luchar Ryoga tropezó con su propia lanza cayendo de morros contra el suelo. A Ranma le dio un ataque de risa de los que hace tiempo no tenía al ver a su amigo con los pies en alto y la cabeza enterrada en la arena.

-jajajajaja por favor repítelo.

- Oye no te rías de mi, me dolió- dijo enfadado Ryoga. Por una parte le molestaba que su amigo se riera de su accidente pero por otro se alegraba de que volviera a sonreír.

- jajaj lo siento.. pero ajajaj tendrías que haberlo visto.- suficiente cachondeo y como cuando eran pequeños un Ryoga enfurecido perseguía a un Ranma que se burlaba de el hasta que una presencia de una vieja anciana parecida a a una momia entró en la arena.

- Ranma, mi señor te espera en la sala.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sin decirse nada se separaron. Ranma camino por el amplio pasillo de mármoles blancos y amarillos, vio dibujado una recreación de su nacimiento y sonrió, ahí dibujada se encontraba su difunta madre… acarició el dibujo y siguió recto hasta la enorme sala de el Faraón donde Genma sentado en el trono y Soun a su lado le esperaban.

-¿querías verme padre?

- así es hijo mío, quería verte. Veras tu madre ya no esta con nosotros y yo ya estoy viejo hijo, como sabrás uno de mis principales preocupaciones es que mi imperio este a salvo y prospere.

- lo entiendo…

- por eso he decidido que debes ser coronado antes de que llegue mi fin, por eso te casaras con… una muchacha ella aun no lo sabe pero…

Antes de que pudiera seguir Ranma le interrumpió- no pienso casarme con nadie padre, al menos no aun soy demasiado joven padre.

-hijo yo a tu edad ya estaba con los pies en el altar a el lado de tu madre. Es mas te doy la oportunidad de que la conozcas.

- no lo haré- contestó firme- tu aun tienes vitalidad a no ser que vea que se te acaba el tiempo no pienso casarme…

- entonces no nos dejas otra opción – genma miró a Soun que asintió- me volveré a casar con la joven elegida para ser tu prometida…

Ranma abrió los ojos congelado ¿era una broma? Su padre recién enviudado se volvería a casar. No respetaba a su madre para nada. No hacia un mes que la enterraba y ya tenia a otra en la recamara. Eso era algo intolerable pero el no se quería casar. Al menos no con una desconocida. Era eso o manchar el honor de su madre. ¿Qué hacer?

-es una decisión tomada hijo. Me casare con tu prometida lo siento por tu querida madre este donde este que sea tratada así en la tierra por tu inmadurez.

Ranma suspiro furioso y frustrado su madre se estaría revolviendo en su tumba pero ya era un echo su padre se volvería a casar. En otro lado de Egipto una joven leía tranquilamente y con expresión neutra el pergamino donde se dictaba su futuro.

Era la oportunidad perfecta que esperaba hace años así que sin mas contestó a la carta.

Tras varios días lamentadote de su inmadurez el día en que la prometida y futura esposa de su padre llegara a palacio. El salón principal estaba decorado. Los colores oscuros debido al luto por el fallecimiento de Nodoka habían sido suplantados por rojos, azules y dorados.

Ranma y Ryoga veian el espectáculo de las mujeres bailando mientras Soun y su padre se divertían como si nada.

-¿como crees que será?

- no lo se amigo.

- ya quiero conocerla, no me malinterpretes me parece mal lo que tu padre a echo pero es la decisión de el Faraón así que…

- te entiendo.

Los minutos pasaron y Soun comenzó a impacientarse y eso los jóvenes lo notaron. Nabiki y Kasumi allí presentes le calmaron un poco al igual que Genma que reía mientras sujetaba vino en su mano.

En ese momento la música dejó de sonar y los guardias hicieron una fila que iba desde la gran puerta hasta el trono donde estaba el faraón rodeado de sus guardias, la sacerdotisa Cologne su hijo, Ryoga y los Tendo.

Un hombre bajito y regordete con una túnica blanca se puso firme como una vela y gritó:

-Faraón tengo el honor de presentarle a su prometida, futura esposa y Faraona de Egipto...- .Antes de que terminara una exclamación se dio en toda la sala menos Genma y Soun. Ranma y Ryoga abrieron los ojos al máximo al ver semejante figura.

El cuerpo de una alta mujer se alzaba gloriosa en el pasillo. Caminaba con la cabeza bien alta y gesto orgulloso. La Mujer de curvas perfectas y vestidas con un ajustado vestido palabra de honor que se abría delante a la mitad de sus muslos como una cola de sirena Con los bordes dorados y un brazalete en forma de serpiente miraba al frente caminando sin inmutarse ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos.

Ranma la miraba de arriba abajo no lo podía creer, esa mujer, esa diosa salida de el Nilo de singular belleza era ella. Esa niña gordita y arisca se había convertido en una mujer de ensueño en una mujer que con su sola mirada tumbaría a todo el ejército… esa mujer la futura esposa de su padre era…

- Akane… susurró Ranma.

* * *

**Bueno otro capítulo mas. Espero wue les haya gustado pobre , maté a Nodoka :(( pero si siguiera viva no podria seguir con la historia. Gracias por sus reviews que me animan muchisimo. Me encanta la acojida que tiene esta historia y siento las faltas de escritura :(.**

**Sin mas dejo aqui una aclaración:  
**

**Aaru era un lugar paradisiaco donde vivia Osiris y donde hiban los dioses y reyes tras morir.  
**


	5. Luchando por el honor de Nodoka

Una joven de corta cabellera negra azulada se movía de un lado a otro nerviosa y furiosa. Reencontrarse con ese decrépito mal criado la ponía histérica. Ojala los dioses lo hubieran castigado con la gordura y la fealdad en todos estos años. Cuando recibió la propuesta de matrimonio de Genma le repudió. Se dio asco pero luego lo pensó y un malévolo plan se creo en su mente. Llegar, casarse con el faraón lo antes posible, esperar los pocos años de vida que le llevara el que los dioses se lo llevaran en su lecho de muerte convencerle en dejarle a ella reinar y antes de que el pequeño Ranma se casara e intentara hacerse con el trono como reina lo mandaría bien lejos. Los expulsaría de las tierras de Egipto a el y su futura descendencia para siempre.

Sí, la venganza es muy bella.

Escucho al pequeño hombre gordo y de desagradable voz presentarla. No quería que supieran quien era la futura faraona de Egipto, quería que los tomara a todos por sorpresa.

-bien Akane, déjalos muertos- tiro un poco de su apretado y largo vestido palabra de honor y abrió las grandes puertas de madera con fuerza. Caminó bien erguida como si llevase a la espalda una larga caña de bambú que no le permitiera más movimiento que el de sus piernas al caminar.

Caminaba tranquila y seria demostrando que era una digna futura reina. Su mirada se clavaba en el viejo que tendría por esposo y empezó a sentir nauseas pero se recompuso. Escuchaba murmullos en la sala pero el que escuchó con más claridad fue un: Akane.

Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia el emisor y se cruzó con unos ojos azules que difícilmente podría olvidar. Estaban como siempre llenos de rebeldía de pasión y ahora asombro.

Al verle la ira se apoderó de ella y frunció el ceño rechinando los dientes. Ahí estaba alto altivo con una chulería y asombro propia de el ¡ja! Maldito estúpido para su mala suerte el chico no recibió la dichosa maldición estaba muy alto y bien formado y…guapo pero su ira era mayor.

Su amor adolescente por el hombre delante de ella se transformo en odio y asco.

Recordó cuantas veces odio su físico por no haber sido suficiente para el, odio a su corazón y su alma por no olvidarle lo odio todo. Hasta que ese amor por el terminó.

-Akane, estas preciosa querida mia.

Akane al llegar hizo una reverencia y sonrió lo mejor que pudo – un gusto Faraón.

-estoy impaciente por que llegue nuestra boda querida.

Akane le miró con gesto neutro- yo también.

Dirigió s vista al muchacho a su izquierda y le vio aun confuso, Genma vio la situación demasiado tensa y decidió intervenir.

-querido pueblo, esta fiesta esta dedicada a mi futura esposa y futura reina de Egipto. La conocéis a ella y a su gran familia. Akane Tendo se casara conmigo dentro de muy poco. Pero que no decaiga la fiesta.

Todos los presentes comenzaron festejar, los sacerdotes hacían números de magia para entretener al publico en lo que las familias reales se reunían.

-Akane ¿como te casas con faraón? – Preguntó Kasumi- es demasiado mayor para ti.

Akane la miro- es un buen hombre hermana.

-no lo dudo- se llevo una mano a su mejilla- pero tu eres tan joven…

- Tranquila- dijo Nabiki- estará bien.

Akane sonrió a su hermana hasta que escucho su padre llamarla y se acerco.

-Akane ¿cuando te gustaría casarte con Genma?

Los ojos de los 4 hombres se posaron en ella, estaba en un apuro cuanto antes mejor pero no quería parecer ansiosa ¿que chica de su edad quiere casarse con un viejo? – cuando Faraón así lo desee.

Ranma la miraba y frunció el ceño, ¿como su padre se casaría con su mejor amiga de la infancia?. Era una locura tendría una madre mas joven que el… ¡no! No seria una madre, su madre era Nodoka Saotome, no Akane Tendo. No podía tolerar que esa mujer con el encanto de una diosa pisoteara el honor y recuerdo de su difunta madre. Pero debía admitir que era perfecta, sus rasgos aniñados ahora eran los de una mujer fuerte su tripita regordeta desapareció. Por debajo de ese apretadísimo vestido se podía distinguir un vientre plano con muchas curvas. Era impresionante ¿por que una mujer como ella se casaba con un hombre como su padre?

-Hijo, ¿qué opinas?

Antes de que el pudiera contestar la voz de Akane interrumpió la charla- permita mi atrevimiento Faraón pero creo que el príncipe heredero aquí no cuenta nada.

-¡claro que cuento, es mi padre!

- mi futuro marido.

- Si ya, no te casaras con mi padre.

- ¿quien me lo impedirá? ¿Tu? – Dijo con una clara provocación en su tono- como bien dije antes tuno pintas nada en esto.

- eres una…

-¡Basta!- gritó potentemente Genma- ¡ya es suficiente! Akane será mi esposa Ranma y no ay más que hablar- dijo mirándole- y querida Akane no quiero parecer brusco pero la opinión de mi hijo me importa.

- pero faraón…

- Akane por favor- susurro su padre.

- lo siento.

- no pasa nada querida.

Ella sonrió dejando a los hombres alelados. – me voy a mis aposentos estoy algo cansada, disfruten mucho por mi- se dio la vuelta – ah y Ryoga, me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Ryoga que se mantuvo al margen de todo sonrió y con una boba sonrisa dijo- y yo querida Akane.

Cuando Akane salio con toda la elegancia con la que entro Genma y Ranma miraron al pobre chico-¿querida Akane?

Ryoga vio la expresión de el faraón y supo que había cometido un error- lo siento no fue mi intención llamar a la futura reina así, es la costumbre… no... No volverá a suceder.

-lo se chico, tranquilo.

En un lado de la fiesta la familia Tendo se reunió.

-Padre Akane no puede casarse.

- yo no la obligué Kasumi, le hice llegar la petición de matrimonio de Genma y ella simplemente acepto por propia voluntad.

- ¡pero es una niña!

Soun suspiro no podía revelar los planes- no mi niña no, nuestra pequeña Akane ya es una mujer. Y como tal debe casarse ya, aunque sea con mi mejor amigo.

-Además Akane será reina de todo Egipto, ¿no es lo que queríais?- dijo Nabiki.- ademas mejor que se case con un viejo amigo de la familia que con un completo desconocido.

Kasumi suspiró- tienes razón.

Ranma mientras tanto discutía con su padre.

-no quiero que te cases con ella.

- no es tu decisión niño insolente.

- claro que no, pero esto me importa, ¿que dirá la gente de que te cases un mes después de el fallecimiento de tu esposa? ¿Crees que nos pondrá eso en buen lugar?

Genma por un momento lo pensó, en cierta manera Ranma tenia razón, no había guardado suficiente luto aún como para contraer segundas nupcias. La boda debería aplazarse.- esta bien hijo, tu ganas no me casare con Akane- Ranma miraba contento- al menos no ahora, tienes razón debo guardar luto por tu madre. Pero en dos meses nos casaremos y en ese momento no pondrás quejas.

Ranma le miraba ¿por que esa insistencia? ¿Es que tenía sentimientos por la joven Tendo? ¿Desde cuando? Su padre siempre parecía muy enamorado de su madre, pero la insistencia le hacia dudar. Esa maldita hechicera lo había embrujado con esas armas de mujer al que los hombres no pueden enfrentarse.

-Padre ¿por que tanta insistencia? ¿Es que acaso sientes algo por Akane?

Genma entrecerró los ojos- ¿que te interesa eso?

- Por mi madre.

Genma bufó- niño entiendelo muy a nuestro pesar tu madre a muerto y como tu aun no quieres tomar las riendas del trono y casarte yo tendré que hacerlo.

Ranma le miro y antes de que marchara le detuvo- con tal de que no te cases con Akane, tomaré las riendas, me casaré mañana mismo si es necesario.

Genma le miró – lo siento hijo, ya es tarde.

Y salió por las puertas.

Ryoga Hibiki estaba en los jardines que daban al balcón de Akane. No podía creer que su primer y por ahora único amor estuviera de vuelta, y tan hermosa. Esa mujer era fuego se le notaba el cambio, ahora ya no era la niña de la que se enamoro, era toda una mujer. ¡Y que mujer! Si no fuera por su compromiso con faraón y por la diferencia de estatus social no dudaría en cortejarla.

Ranma apareció a su espalda y le atacó con una lanza que Ryoga esquivó.

-¿te volviste loco?

- no- dijo tranquilo soltando el arma- ¿que haces en esta parte de el jardín?- pregunto sabiendo de sobra que hacia el joven Hibiki ahí.

- yo... es…esto veras…

- Tranquilo, no diré a mi padre que intentabas espiar a su "prometida"- dijo lo ultimo con molestia y burla.

Royga se sentó en un banquito de piedra blanca mirando hacia el bacón de Akane- ¿por que te molesta?

- mi padre no respeta a mi difunta madre en absoluto, y Akane… bien sabe que hace poco mi madre falleció y ella acepta el casarse ¿y quería a mi madre?

Ryoga miró a su amigo y pudo leer la furia en las pupilas de el que se enfrentaban con la arena del suelo.

- ¿la amas verdad amigo? Siempre lo hiciste.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿amar a Akane? ¿A la boba marimacho?

- estas loco- dijo riendo mientras rodaba los ojos- es una marimacho y una boba gorda y fea.

Ryoga miró hacia el balcón y la vio sentada en el muro blanco del balcón. A pesar de estar justo enfrente de ellos una gran palmera les tapaba ocultándoles así del campo de visión de Akane.

- estas ciego, solo mírala.

Ranma dirigió su vista y la vio, el viento de la tarde le mecía los cabellos y ondulaba el largo y abierto vestido enseñando las piernas en movimiento sensual. Los ojos los tenía cerrados para sentir la brisa con mayor espiritualidad. El joven no podía apartar su vista hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era Akane, la mujer a la que más detestaba.

-tu estas ciego para verla atractiva. Es una maldita marimacho, siempre lo fue, siempre lo será.

Ryoga lo miró y suspiro- si tú lo dices, entonces no te importara que tu padre se case con ella cuando pase el luto.

Ranma apretó los puños y con voz firme dijo:

- con tal de que pase el luto y respeten a mi difunta madre, lo que pase con ellos me dará igual.- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- me tengo que ir.

- si yo también, mi padre se preguntara donde estoy. Cuídate amigo.

- y tu.

Cuando se despidieron Ranma cruzó el largo pasillo y llego a la antigua habitación de su madre, la que ocupaba cuando necesitaba estar sola. Y entró.

La antigua cortina dorada fue reemplazada por una de color negro. La cama y sus mantas rosas estaban echas y colocadas perfectamente, se tumbo en la cama y aspiró el aroma, aun conservaba la esencia de su madre. Una melancolía extraña lo invadió. Miró los alrededores y vio las paredes decoradas con jeroglíficos de las diosas Taueret y Maat. Su baúl con sus pertenencias seguían en el mismo sitio. Las lágrimas se rebosaron en su cara y las quitó con tranquilidad, por primera vez no le importaba llorar.

Su madre se merecía sus lágrimas y mucho más. Y así entre recuerdos y olores Ranma, se quedó dormido.

En otra parte del inmenso palacio una joven lloraba en silencio

-Ranma….

* * *

**Hola otro capitulo mas, siento tardar pero los examenes finales me estan matando y tengo poco tiempo para escribir pero en mis huecos libres hago un pequeño ,¿ que les parece? Akane esta muy convencida en casarse. Ranma ¿ hara algo?¿ y por que Akane lloraba por Ranma si le odia? **

**Para saberlo tendran que esperar un poquito mas, pero no mucho tranquilos. Espero que me dejen algun review y siento las faltas :))  
**

******Taueret**: "La Grande", diosa de la fertilidad, protectora de las le asociaba a la protección de las embarazada de piel negra, con cabeza de hipopótamo o de mujer, cuernos y disco solar, y grandes pechos, patas de león y cola de cocodrilo.

**Maat: símbolo de la Verdad, la Justicia y la Armonía cósmica; también era representada como diosa, la hija de Ra.  
**

**Espero que les guste :))  
**

**Bye!C=  
**


	6. Aparece UkyoAdmítelo Akane ún me amas

Ranma sentado en el borde de la escalera que da al río Nilo observaba el reflejo del sol en el agua ahora de color naranja amarillento, el aire y las ranas saltando de los nenúfares hacían que ondas deformaran su imagen. Entonces las ondas comenzaron a expandirse y del agua comenzó a salir una alta y esbelta mujer sin rostro, la luz no le permitía verla pero sabía que era hermosa. Justo cuando por fin vería su rostro despertó.

Ranma se levantó de la cama de su madre donde se había quedado dormido. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por que soñó con ella? ¿Qué clase de señal era esa? Ranma confuso se levantó y vio por la luna y la oscuridad en el palacio que era muy de noche. Salió de la habitación nervioso y sudado y se dirigió a la suya. La única iluminación eran las antorchas que vagamente sobrevivían al viento.

Ranma recorría sin prisa el largo pasillo y llego a la habitación de Akane.

Quiso entrar pero recordó su falta de ética y vergüenza y aun más de respeto por su madre y se fue de ahí golpeando la pared. Sin mirar atrás.

Akane sintió la presencia de Ranma y esperaba que entrara pero no fue así dio un golpe y se fue. Ese ruin ser ya ni deseaba verla. Aunque ella le odiara algo en su interior le gritaba que el era para ella, el hombre indicado para ser su mujer, pero los recuerdos de sus humillaciones e insultos le hacían darse cuenta de que Ranma Saotome era un ser al que debía eliminar.

- Acabaré contigo, hoy al verte mis defensas cayeron e incluso conseguiste que derramara lagrimas por ti, pero no te las mereces. No te mereces nada de mi…- apretó los puños- acabaré contigo Ranma Saotome.

Y con esa amenaza se tumbo a dormir, si podía.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el comedor Genma y Soun a los extremos de la gran mesa plateada, a la derecha de el Faraón se situaba su hijo y a la izquierda su futura mujer. Ambos jóvenes se lanzaban miradas de odio y resentimiento.

Soun vio eso e intentó terminar con la notoria tensión.

- eh oído que vendrá de visita un familiar suyo.

- Si, es cierto.- dijo alegre Genma- los Kuonji son una buena familia.

Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alegría- ¿Ukyo vendrá?

Akane miró con más furia ¿quien es esa tal Ukyo? ¿Y porque ese embrión de cucaracha se ponía tan feliz al saber que llegaría?

- así es hijo.

- Que bien, que ganas de volver a ver a U-chan.

- Por favor- murmuro en bajo Akane rodando los ojos con fastidio.

- Has dicho algo querida.- preguntó Genma sorprendido.

- Que tengo ganas de conocerlos- mintió Akane.

Ranma la miró sabia que Akane mentía, pero no le importó vería a su gran amiga Ukyo, recordó el sueño de la mujer exuberante saliendo de el Nilo. ¿Y si los dioses le mandaban una señal de que Ukyo era su destino?

No amaba a la joven, la quería mucho pero con el tiempo podría amarla ¿no?

Akane vio un brillo en los ojos de Ranma y una furia se apoderó de ella.

- tengo que irme.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la joven- ¿a donde vas?

Akane se giró- a la biblioteca hay unos papiros que me gustaría estudiar.

-esta bien querida pero procura estar aquí para recibir a los invitados.

Akane asintió y salió tranquila.

En otro lugar, en un barco una joven alta de largo pelo castaño miraba al horizonte.

- por fin volveré a verte Ranma.

Un hombre alto y delgado de cabello castaño se acercó a la joven.

- Padre ¿crees que acepen tu propuesta?

- si hija, ya veras que no se opondrán.

- Pero y si Ranma ya conoció a alguien…

- hija, por lo que escuche Ranma sigue soltero.

-Pero sabes como es, no quiere casarse…no aun y no se lo que siente por mi.

El hombre la miró y suspiro- pues tendrás que apañártelas ¿no hija? – y se fue tranquilo.

Ukyo miraba a lo lejos el palacio y sonrió- seduciré a Ranma y será mío yo le amo, y se que juntos seremos muy felices.

Cerca de media hora había pasado cuando una sirvienta le anuncio que estaban por llegar y aun no veía un carro acercarse. Quería ver bien de cerca de esa muchacha y ver porque Ranma se ponía tan feliz.

Cuando vio a lo lejos un carruaje de oro supo que eran ellos, vio bajarse a un hombre muy parecido a su padre solo que sin ese bigote y con el pelo corto seguido de una joven alta y hermosa de cabello largo y vestida con un largo y liso vestido, era holgado pero se veía que tenia linda figura estaba adornado por un collar inmenso y redondo (el típico que llevan al cuello los egipcios) y un lazo dorado en su cintura. ¡JA! Solo era una niña.

- Es bella ¿verdad?

Akane miró a la sirvienta y rió – si es bella.

- esta enamorada de el joven Saotome desde que trabajo aquí.

- Eso no fue hace mucho ¿verdad?

- no, cuatro años…

Akane la miró y intentó sacar información- y el ¿que siente?

La mujer rió- por lo que se usted lo conoce mejor que yo señorita, pero puedo decir que el señor Ranma mira con amor a Ukyo. Harían linda pareja. Y usted seria una gran suegra para la joven.

Akane rió- por encima de mi cadáver…

- ¿dijo algo señora?

Akane miró a la mujer y sonrió- no que si este vestido me queda bien- dijo mostrándose con un vestido azul claro de tirantes y con una gargantilla de oro.

-esta deslumbrante señora.

-Gracias, ¿bajamos?- la mujer asintió.

Antes de poder hacer nada escucho unas risas de alegría de el patio, Ranma y Ukyo se abrazaban mientras este le daba vueltas a la joven. Akane frunció el entrecejo y bajo.

En el patio Ranma y Ukyo seguían abrazados cuando Genma y Soun se acercaron.

- Señor Kuonji es un honor tenerlo aquí.

- el honor es nuestro faraón- dijo inclinándose.

- permítame presentarle a un gran amigo- dijo señalando a Soun- el es el Faraón Tendo, Tendo el señor Gaeda Kuonji.

El otro hombre se sorprendió- un placer Faraón.

- igualmente, pero llámeme Soun.

El otro hombre sonrió- esta es mi preciosa hija Ukyo.

La muchacha se separo de su amigo y se inclino- es un placer.

- Que muchacha tan educada y bonita- dijo soun.

Ukyo se sonrojó - ¿que hace usted aquí? Si no es mucha indiscreción.

-¡Ukyo!- regaño su padre.

Soun negó – OH, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí con mi hija.

Los Kuonji se pusieron tensos - ¿su hija?

- si mi hija la…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la fría y molesta voz de Akane se hizo presente- futura Faraona de Egipto.

Los nuevos inquilinos se sorprendieron ¿futura reina? ¿Se casaría con Ranma? Ukyo se entristeció y enfureció a la vez, una mujer salida de la nada le estaba robando a su hombre, y derrumbando su mundo en un segundo.

Gaeda la miró era hermosa y alta ese cabello corto la hacia especial, las mujeres egipcias suelen llevarlo lo mas largo posible o se colocan pelucas, pero ella no. La hacia verse ¿deseable?

- ¿futura faraona? – Dijo Ukyo con asombro- Ranma, ¿te casaras con esta mujer?

Ranma que vio la lucha en los ojos de ambas mujeres negó- no no no es mi prometida.

- ¿y a ti que te importa? ¿Acaso te quieres casar tu con el?- Ukyo se sonrojo y miro a la joven sin palabras. Akane se enfureció pero nadie debía notarlo así que con burla dijo- así que es eso…

- Akane basta- dijo Genma y Soun.

La mujer los miró enfadada. Ukyo sonrojada al máximo miraba a el suelo y Gaeda aun miraba a Akane.

- Ukyo no hagas caso de esta mujer- dijo Ranma- lo que pasa es que siente envidia de tu educación y tú porte.

Akane echaba chispas ese idiota la estaba enfadando- es mas mírate que cuerpo y ella mírala, no parece una mujer pobre de mi padre, ¿se van a casar lo sabias? Ukyo sorprendida miró a Akane y al faraón y sonrió.

- No aspiras a nada mas, lo siento de veras.

Akane rechino los dientes y se fue antes de que la mandaran decapitar- te arrepentirás de esta pequeñita.

Ukyo hizo oídos sordos a la amenaza pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se andará con ojos.

Gaeda dijo- después de este… pequeño malentendido me gustaría decir algo en la cena…

- Si claro Gaeda.

Akane paseaba por el jardín apretando los puños, una niñita y el idiota de Ranma ¡la habían humillado! Ranma debía sentir algo por esa pequeña cabeza hueca pero no seria feliz, o no. Una vez se prometió que destruiría a Ranma Saotome y todo lo que el amara empezando por esa estupida niña.

Escucho unas risas y vio que eran Ranma y Ukyo.

- Ranma te eche de menos estos años.

- y yo a ti U- chan.

Ukyo se acercó mas a el- ¿quien es esa chica Ranma? ¿Por que te trata con tanta familiaridad si apenas la conoces?

- bueno Ukyo.- Akane puso la oreja atenta a las palabras de el chico- esa chica solía pasar los veranos con nosotros desde muy pequeños, pero paso algo que… hizo que no volviera, hasta ahora.

Algo dentro de Ukyo empezó a temblar- entonces ya la conoces desde hace tiempo ¿mas que a mi?

Ranma asintió- si la conozco desde que nacimos.

Ukyo se puso nerviosa- ¿sabes? creo que esa chica no merece formar parte de tu circulo de amistades y menos de tu familia, se va a casar con tu padre pero no deberías tener el mas mínimo de acercamiento hacia ella, no mas mírala como me trato y lo que me dijo. Esta claro que es una egocéntrica y una manipuladora.

-¿manipuladora? – preguntó Ranma

Ukyo asintió- quería ponerte en mi contra pero menos mal que me quieres a mi más que a ella y que somos muy amigos, más de lo que ella fue y será jamás por lo tanto me prefieres a mí y no te dejaste caer en sus redes ¿cierto?

Ranma quedo pensativo. Akane siempre fue muy importante para el a pesar de todo el aun en su interior guardaba cariño hacia Akane, mas de el que podía profesarle a Ukyo, admitía que era muy bella, inteligente y una mujer encantadora. Pero Akane, tenía algo…

Al ver hacia donde sus pensamientos se dirigían la cordura de Ranma empezó a funcionar, esa mujer tenia algo diferente, que era mala, un veneno una enfermedad… era una hechicera… No sintió nunca nada por Akane y mucho menos lo siente ahora.

- así es U-chan, tu eres mucho mejor que ella.

Akane detrás de una plantas escuchaba la conversación sintiendo algo moverse en su estómago era ira, ira ciega por esas dos personas que hablaban así de ella. Así que para Ranma ella nunca significó nada. Ahora si el las iba a pagar, el y esa pedazo de cerda que estaba con el y a la que mataría lentamente.

- Además tu eres mas femenina mucho mas hermosa y tienes mejor cuerpo.

- Ranma me sonrojas.

El chico sonrió pero un jarrón se estampó en su cabeza. Sorprendido miro hacia atrás y no vio a nade pero supo quien le había lanzado ese jarrón.

- Estupida Akane, cotilla.

- Ranma querido que murmuras…

Ranma asustado la miró y dijo- jejeje no nada que veámonos ya ahí que cenar.

Ukyo asintió y se alejaron claramente con Ukyo colgada de el brazo de Ranma.

Akane seguía ahí quieta y dijo – así que más hermosa y con mejor cuerpo ee ¡te vas a enterar Ranma Saotome! Te voy a hacer que te mueras por mí y me desees hasta la muerte.

Ya todos en el comedor y en sus puestos hablaban esperando a la joven Tendo que aun no llegaba.

- Ranma hijo ¿has visto a Akane?

- Ranma estuvo conmigo así que es imposible que la haya visto.

- Le pregunto a Ranma no a ti metomentodo- sonó la voz de Akane.

Todos voltearon al verla y se quedaron alucinados, el vestido de Akane era simplemente espectacular apretado en el busto con un gran escote hasta el ombligo atado detrás de los hombros por dos tirantes plateados, la falda lisa y apretada en forma de cola de sirena le hacia una figura espectacular. Ranma la miraba extasiado esa mujer era fuego era un delirio era simplemente perfecta.

Ukyo miraba con tristeza como Ranma devoraba a Akane con los ojos, pero se enfureció al ver la sonrisa burlona de la joven Tendo, tendría que darse prisa.

- Padre creo que debes comentar el porque de esta visita.

Gaeda Kuonji devoraba a Akane con los ojos pero nunca podría decirle nada pues estaba comprometida con el faraón, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la silueta de la joven. Ranma también lo noto y unas cosquillas en su estomago comenzaron a hacerse notar.

- ¡señor Gaeda estamos esperando!- grito Ranma

El hombre le miro y dijo:- eh si, señor Saotome usted sabe lo bien que nos llevamos desde hace tres años, y es notable la amistad de nuestros hijos.

- así es ¿pero a donde quieres llegar?

- señor Saotome tengo una proposición para usted. Me gustaría comprometer a Ukyo con su hijo.

Todos se quedaron impactados pero la que mas sorprendida se quedo fue Akane.

¿ qué dices Saotome, nos convertimos en familia?

Genma Saotome le miró – eso es decisión de mi hijo.

Ranma miraba a Ukyo y luego a Akane, Ukyo le miraba con esperanzas, Akane con expresión neutra. ¿Qué debía sentir? No, la pregunta era ¿Qué debe hacer?

- Yo tendré que pensarlo…

Akane se levantó y en un acto reflejo le lanzo la copa de vino a la cara de Ranma. Al ver lo que sus impulsos habían echo, bajo la vista y salió de el lugar.

Ranma la miró enfadado y la siguió.

La alcanzó en el tramo de el jardín que daba al río.

- ¿ qué te pasa estas loca?

- dejame en paz.

- No lo hare hasta que me expliques por que hiciste eso.

-Por que me dio la gana- dijo intentado soltarse de el agarre que Ranma tenía en su brazo.

- Esa no es razón, admite que no quieres verme junto a otra mujer que no seas tu.

- estas loco mas quisieras.- grito echa una furia Akane.

-¡ ja! Tu aun me amas no has podido olvidarmE- Akane se quedó quieta y tiro de el brazo con furia, tan fuerte que resbalo y cayeron al rio tal y como lo hicieron cuando eran niños. Quedaron en la misma posición, ella encima de el mirándose a los ojos.

Ranma miraba esos orbes marrones que lo envolvian haciendole olvidarse de todo y de todos. Akane miraba esos ojos azules que hace tiempo no la veian asi, miró a sus labios.

Ranma al verla inocentemente anelo que lo besara como cuando eran niños, pero eso no paso Akane se levanto y se giró.

- Escuchame Ranma, hace años te olvide, hace años me di cuenta de que jamas estaremos juntos y hace años me di cuenta de que te detesto, te odio y siempre te odiare. La ultima vez que nos vimos me hice la promesa de no amarte en lo que me quedaba de vida, y creeme que lo conseguí. Ya no te amo Ranma. No te amo ahora y no lo haré nunca.

- Creeme que no te creo.

- me importa un bledo lo que creas o no. Lo que quieras o no. Me casare con tu padre y creeme que te dare un hermanito – ranma apretó los puños- tal vez dos. Tu casate con Ukyo o con quien te de la gana pero no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos y menos a decir que aun te amo. Lo que mas deseo es verte sufrir.

Akane se fue de alli, tranquilamente, pero antes de que saliera de su alcance ranma dijo:

- M e voy a casar con Ukyo.

Akane se giró y con voz ronca le dijo – enhorabuena Ranma…

Y dejó alli a el joven Saotome como habia echo años atrás.

* * *

**Hola otro capitulo mas, Ukyo entra en escena y hara todo lo posible para casarse con Ranma. ¿ Que pasara con Akane y Ranma? Se casaran con diferentes personas¿ que pasara con ellos?**

**Espero que me dejen reviews ya que son lo que mas me motiva, saber que les esta gustando :))  
**

**Una aclaración, el sueño de Ranma es la fantasia de el antiguo Egipto. Los Egipcios solian tener como belleza máxima y fantasía a una mujer alta y hermosa saliendo de el Nilo con un largo vestido blanco. Osea que la mujer sin rostro es el mayor anhelo de Ranma.  
**

**¿ QUIEN SERA LA CHICA? Lo descubriran pronto.  
**

**Besos para todos ^^  
**


	7. Comienza el plan Ukyo debe desaparecer

Akane caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro de la habitación siendo observada por Sasuke el más fiel de los criados de los Tendo.

Era un hombre bajito y con dos dientes que le sobresalían. Este miraba a su señora impaciente caminar de un lado a otro murmurando maldades. La observo coger un jarrón y arrojarlo al suelo mientras gritaba.

-señora tranquilícese

- no puedo- dijo arrojando otro- esos niñitos van a casarse y a estropear mis planes. Ranma, ¡Ranma es un idiota!- grito arrojando otro hacia la pared.

Ssuke observaba la valiosa cerámica romperse en mil pedazos, romper jarrones era la forma de librar tensiones de su señora. Pero si seguia así terminaría con todo.

- Pero señora ¿qué importa si se casan? Usted se va a casar con el Faraón.

- NO!- grito ella.- No se casaran ¡cállate!

Sasuke la miró sin entender – si señora se casaran…Ranma lo dijo.

Akane arrojo otro mientras gritaba- ¡Basta!

Tras destrozar toda la cerámica de la sala empezó a mordisquearse la uña mientras sonreía de manera siniestra.

- Solo tendré que deshacerme de esa niñita y mis planes volverán a surgir efecto.

- Señora ¿usted ama al señor Ranma cierto?

Akane se volteó- ¡claro que no!

- entonces ¿porque ese empeño en que no se case?

- El destruyo mi felicidad una vez Sasuke, la segunda corre por mi cuenta pero esta vez la que saldrá perjudicada será la suya.

En otro lado Ranma aun sentado notó la presencia de alguien tras su espalda. Se giró y vio a su amigo de la infancia.

- Ryoga ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me entere de que Ukyo llego y pase a saludarla. Esta muy bonita ¿verdad?

- Si… muy bonita- suspiro.

-¿Ocurre algo con ella?

Ranma le miró y no sabia si decirle o no. Pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió consultarle al joven, era su mejor amigo y mejores consejos que el no se los daría nadie "Salvo su querida madre" pensó.

- Ryoga Ukyo no vino por hacernos la visita…

- ¿entonces a que vino? – pregunto curioso.

- Su padre me ofreció su mano, quiere comprometerme con Ukyo… pero yo no la veo como esposa no la amo es como mi pequeña hermana la única que…- Ranma se callo enfadado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

- La única que…- Ryoga sabia por donde iba su amigo.

- Nada, me casare con ella no importa nada, antes de ver a Akane con mi reino prefiero sacrificarme yo.

Ryoga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su mejor amigo ¿iba a casarse? ¿Con Ukyo? No podía casarse y menos con ella, si se casaban esas charlas con el terminarían, las carreras de cuadrigas llegarían a su fin. Sus noches de fiesta y aun mas su estrecha amistad terminaría. Si se casaba con otra daba igual, pero Ukyo era celosa y posesiva y sabia que haría lo posible por separar a Ranma de el mundo solo para que estuviera con ella, siempre había sido así. Siempre que estaba Ukyo el joven Hibiki prefería no estar para no soportar los desplantes y rechazos de la joven.

Ranma era hombre y pasaba tiempo con Ukyo claro, su cuerpo le demandaba estar cerca de una mujer, lo entendía y respetaba. Pero siempre que ella se marchaba volvía a ser el joven travieso y rebelde. Pero si se casaban la tendría que aguantar todo su reinado.

No, definitivamente Ranma no debía casarse con Ukyo.

- Ranma, no debería casarte con Ukyo.

-¿Por que no?

- No puedo decirte pero no te cases no con ella. Buscate a una princesa una chica de alto postín, estoy seguro de que ella te quiere pero su padre la cedió por interés económico.

Ranma se empezaba a molestar ¿por que Ryoga no quería que se casara con Ukyuo?

- Me da igual.

Ranma se levanto y salio de la sala ante la mirada de Ryoga.

Akane caminaba tranquila por los pasillos después de su pequeño ataque de furia. Ranma pasaba por el mismo lado que ella y al doblar la esquina choco con la futura reina.

-¿estas loco?

- Lo siento no te vi.

- ya, seguro.

Ranma la miró- yo creo que eres tu la que quieres cruzarte siempre en mi camino.

- ¡JA! Sigue soñando guapo- le miró- anda y déjame en paz, vete con tu linda prometida.

- así que es eso ¿celosa?

Akane le miró y mientras reía paso de largo a su lado-ya te gustaría.

Ranma la vio alejarse moviendo las caderas de una forma de lo más erótica, lo que hizo al joven perder la chaveta. Abrió los ojos y golpeó la pared con fuerza mientras murmuraba "maldita AKane"

Por los pasillos la joven Ukyo caminaba lentamente, arrastrándose entre las sombras como un espíritu. Sin hacer ruidos. Quería llegar a los aposentos del joven heredero pero algo más bien alguien la sorprendió.

-Tenemos aquí a un alma perdida

Ukyo dio un respigo y se llevo las manos al corazón- Ryoga casi me matas de el susto.

El joven la miró a la luz de las velas estaba bella, radiante, seductora… ese fino camisón blanco la hacia lucir increíble pero sabia hacia donde se dirigía la joven sin ningún tipo de vergüenza a esas horas de la noche.

-ya seguro ¿y a donde ibas tan discretamente?

Ukyo se sintió acorralada no podía decirle su meta, su plan había sido llegar seducir a Ranma dormir con el y así el no podría negarse a ese matrimonio pero ahora…- yo iba a ver la luna, no podía dormir y…

Ryoga no la creyó y para evitar a toda costa los fines de la joven dijo- yo tampoco puedo dormir ¿porque no damos una vuelta?

- me... si claro – Ukyo se regaño mentalmente. Su plan tendría que llevarse a cabo otra noche.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos desayunando en el gran comedor Ranma miró a Akane quien comía lentamente mirando la madera de la mesa como si fuera lo mas interesante de el mundo, sin decir nada solo comía lentamente esa fruta.

Ukyo en cambio se alimentaba de una taza de cereales al igual que su padre y los faraones.

Akane levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Ranma mirarla y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, no supo como ni porque pero su mirada la envolvió. Esos ojos azules la hicieron olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sonreír a Ranma.

Pero para una celosa joven ese cambio de miradas no paso en vano a si que decidió intervenir.

- Y dime Ranma ya has pensado en la proposición que te hizo mi padre.

El heredero se vio atrapado por las 5 miradas de sus acompañantes y se puso tenso. No sabia que hacer y mucho menos que decir. Por un lado estaba el honor, que le decía que lo hiciera que se casara con Ukyo, era una joven excelente, preciosa y muy buena compañera pero por otro lado estaba ese sueño ese maldito sueño de anoche

Flash back

Ranma después de su encontronazo con Akane se fue a su cuarto donde se tiro son piedad alguna sobre el colchón relleno de paja. La vela que había encima de su mesita tintineaba tranquila, el escaso viento ayudaba a que esta se mantuviera encendida. Observaba esa llama bailar y una figura se formo en ella, la cara de alguien realmente conocida pero quien. La silueta de la mujer bailaba al compás de las llamas y supo entonces que era la muchacha del sueño.

Antes de pensar siquiera hipnotizado por esa silueta se quedo dormido. Pero al abrir los ojos no estaba en su habitación. Estaba en la escalera que da al río otra vez, y de nuevo aquella silueta de esa perfecta mujer salía de el rió. La veía acercarse lentamente y escucho un murmullo, no distinguía esa cara que ansiaba ver hasta que esa mujer sonrió y dijo:

- ven Ranma…

Ranma despertó sobresaltado en su cama, ya era de dia la salida de el sol así lo demostraba. Por que los dioses lo castigaban así, ¿quien demonios era esa mujer? Entonces recordó como le llamaba y susurro:

- esa voz…

Fin del flash back

Y ahí estaba de nuevo recordando a la mujer de el sueño, esa con la misma voz que " Akane"…

- Bien hijo, dime …aceptas.

Ranma miro a Akane y la vio verle fijamente con odio, como esperando impaciente, mas incluso que los Kuonji. Por que tenia la mujer de su sueño la misma voz que Akane. No estaba seguro de que fuera ella pero su voz… eran tan parecidas.

- Vamos Ranma… aceptas o no- dijo con burla Akane

Los ojos de ranma pelearon con los de Akane. Marrón contra azul en una lucha a muerte a ver quien bajaba primero la mirada. Entonces Ranma ganó:

-me casare contigo Ukyo- dijo sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Akane que lo miraban sorprendido y con una pizca de ¿ dolor?

Ukyo comenzó a gritar de emoción al igual que su padre.

- hija, te me casas.

Soun miró a Genma y este a Gaeda- felicidades, que sean felices.

Akane se levanto ante la mirada de todos – si, pero seanlo lejos de aquí- dijo saliendo.

Ukyo la siguió hasta que se perdieron por los pasillos y la joven de larga melena castaña se acercó por detrás y la agarro de el brazo

- no quiero verte cerca de mi marido.

Akane la miro riendo- aun no es tu marido y creeme que lo que menos quiero es tenerle cerca.

- Veo como le miras, le miras con amor pero el me ama a mi. Lo acaba de demostrar.

Akane rió y soltándose dijo- crees que porque te cases con el ya es por amor- se acerco a su cara- eres una pequeña ilusa, que os caséis no significa nada, cuando se ha visto que un matrimonio arreglado vaya de la mano de el amor.

- ese no es nuestro caso el acepto porque quiere…

- si, ¿ que tal el honor? ¿ Te suena?

Ukyo la miró e intento darle una bofetada pero Akane la empujo contra la pared y saco un cuchillo de su liguero poniéndoselo en el cuello a Ukyo- creeme que has cometido un error enamorándote de ese gusano, pero te vas a arrepentir de querer casarte con ese hombre.¡ es mi hombre entendido!- Akane se sorprendió por lo que acababa de gritar- es decir el hijo de mi futuro marido. Da igual alejate de mi reino y no te psara nada...

- No te tengo miedo…

- creeme que deberías. Sabes pensaba dejar que te casaras con el y matarte pero mis planes se llevaran a cabo con mejor eficacia si te mato ahora.

-¡ Akane!- ambas jóvenes miraron hacia donde provenía esa voz, Ukyo esperanzada vio a Ryoga acercarse.

- Ryoga gracias a los dioses que estas aquí.

- suéltala.

Akane la soltó y Ukyo la miró con miedo – se lo diré a Ranma.

- Ya puedes empezar.

Ukyo salio de ahí corriendo dejando a Akane y Ryoga solos.

- Tú has visto lo que estabas a punto de hacer.

- si- dijo mirando al suelo- no me reproches no soy una niña.

- no te reprocho, solo digo que aun no es el momento.

Akane le miro sorprendida- si Akane yo también quiero que desaparezca. Cuanto antes mujer es mala no es buena para Ranma, por lo tanto si desaparece mejor.

Akane y Ryoga sonrieron- Ryoga vamos a ser grandes socios.

En otro lado de el palacio más bien en un enorme balcón estaba Ranma mirando el paisaje allí a lo lejos la pirámide donde estaba enterrada su madre. Ukyo llego y le abrazó.

- Ukyo que te pasa.

- Ranma es Akane yo tengo miedo me ha amenazado.

Ranma la miró sorprendido, era imposible que alguien como Akane…no que decía la Akane que conocía murió ahora era una maldita hechicera capaz de todo.

- que paso cuéntamelo Ukyo.

- Ella salio y yo la seguí, le dije que no se acercara a ti y ella me amenazo.

Ranma la miró- ¿ que no se acercara a mi?

Ukyo avergonzada asintió- veo como te miraba y …yo solo te quiero para mí…

-Tranquila Ukyo esto nos e quedara así.- Ukyo sonrió- dime donde esta.

- esta en el patio o allí fue a donde se dirigía , esta Ryoga de testigo, el me salvo.

Ranma sujeto la mano de Ukyo y salio hacia el patio y efectivamente ahí estaban Akane y Ryoga.

-¡ Akane! ¿ Que es eso de que andas amenazando a mi prometida?

Akane la miró y recordando sus planes con Ryoga haciendo gala de sus mejores imitaciones se levantó y le miro- que amenazas ¿ estas loco de que hablas?

- como que de que hablo tu lo sabes bien o me equivoco?

- pues si no se que dices yo estuve aquí con Ryoga desde que Salí de el comedor.

Ukyo gritó- mientes. Ryoga esta de testigo cierto Ryoga?

Ranma miro a su amigo de la infancia, era la persona en la que mas confiaba en el mundo y eso Ryoga y Akane lo sabían, todo lo que dijera tenia la confianza de Ranma.

- no se de que hablas Ukyo- dijo sereno- Akane lleva conmigo todo el tiempo a ti no te vimos

- Mientes – grito Ukyo fuera de si- estan compinchados.

Ryoga se levanto y haciendose e inocente – compinchados en que? No lo entiendo ¿ que ocurre Ukyo?

Ranma miró a Ukyo de mala manera, esa chica le habia echo dudar y pensar lo peor de Akane, era cierto que era como el veneno pero no era capaz de matar a nadie. La bondad de la joven aun seguia enterrada muy hondo en su interior.

-Lo siento Akane.

Akane se hizo la inocente aun con un gesto duro- es normal que quieras proteger a tu prometida, pero al menos háblalo con las dos partes, esa chica me odia- dijo señalándola.

- eres una maldita mentirosa sin escrúpulos- dijo Ukyo avanzando hacia ella en señal de pelea.

Ranma la sujetó de el brazo y tiro de ella asustando ala joven y con gesto duro dijo- deja de hacer estupideces y vámonos de aquí.

-Pero Ranma…

- He dicho que vamos- dijo llevándola a rastras de el brazo. En el patio Akane y Ryoga se miraron y con una sonrisa confidente Akane susurro:

- Fase uno completada.

* * *

Bieen hasta aqui un capitulo mas. Comienzan los planes de Akane para desaparecer a Ukyo. Ranma seguira pensando en la mujer y una revelacion se llevara a acabo en el palacio.

Espero que me dejen algun review y muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios creedme me animan muchisimo.

AH y siento el retraso pero no me llegaba inspiración. Bueno hasta aqui un capi mas :)

Au revoire.


	8. El amor de el pueblo es lo importante

Ranma tironeaba de la pobre jovencita que venia aun en estado de shock. Esta aun no creía lo que acababa de pasar, le acababan de dejar en ridículo delante de su amado Ranma, había pasado de una joven inocente y humillada, a una loca psicópata.

Todo por el maldito de Ryoga y la estupida de Akane. Akane apenas la conocía y la odiaba pero Ryoga, vale que no se llevaran muy bien pero le conocía de hace tiempo y defendió a esa mujerzuela antes que a ella.

Y todo por culpa de…esa otra chiquilla…y lo que paso hace años...

- Ukyo-la voz potente de el joven que la acompañaba la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola voltear a verle.

- Ranma querido no es lo que crees , ellos…

- cállate Ukyo, todo por culpa de los celos bobos, entiendelo me casare contigo ante todo tengo honor.

La chica le miro- Ranma ¿ porque aceptaste?

Ranma se quedo un poco descolocado ¿ porque se casaba? Como decirle a la joven que solo se casaba por no dejar su reino en manos de Akane.

-me amas o solo te casaste por honor…

Ranma la miro, como explicarle… no quería dañar a su amiga pero tampoco quería mentirle. Sin decir nada la soltó mientras la joven le llamaba. Sin hacerle el menor caso siguió su camino dejando a Ukyo atrás sola en medio de el pasillo.

* * *

En otra parte de el palacio, más bien en los jardines Ryoga y Akane celebraban su victoria.

-Viste su cara? Dios fue de lo mejor.- dijo Akane con las manos en alto celebrándolo.

- Si – dijo Ryoga.- pensé que nos costaría mas que perdiera la confianza de Ranma, pero ya veo que no.

Akane le miro, es cierto no había caído en ese detalle, Rnama podría haber defendido un poco a Ukyo, pero no le creyó en lo mas mínimo. Y ¿ porque Ryoga odia tanto a Ukyo?

- Ryoga hay algo que me pregunto ¿ porque la odias tanto?

Ryoga sonrió, ¿ que por que la odiaba? Por que era mala quizás, porque por su culpa estuvo al borde de perderlo todo, sus amigos su familia e incluso su honor…

- Esa maldita…

Akane vio el sufrimiento de su amigo – Ryoga, es mejor contar las cosas a guardarlas dentro, te harán mas daño…

-Si… es cierto – noto la cabeza de Akane apoyada en su hombro y unos brazos a su alrededor.

- Ryoga, a pesar de el tiempo separados, nunca dejaste de ser importante en mi vida… eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Ryoga la miro y vio la mas pura amistad en los achocolatados ojos de la futura faraona.

-Esta bien te lo contare- el chico tomo aire y comenzó- veras hace unos 4 años que el padre de Ukyo llego a palacio para venderle a faraón su mercancía, faraón quedo fascinado y por lo tanto se convirtió en un mercader muy querido y gracias a que le vendía cosas a la familia real consiguió prestigio. Un mal dia Ranma y yo entrenábamos y vimos a una niña mirarnos, era bajita muy delgada y de pelo castaño ¿ a que no adivinas quien era? Es mas se veía una niña buena y tierna, que engañados nos tuvo- akane rió – poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, Ranma mas que yo. Un dia le comente a Ranma que me sentía un poco abandonado pues Ukyo era la que mas le acaparaba. El dijo que no es cierto y que solo quería alejarle de ella e intentar acercarme yo. Ella vio que tenía la credibilidad de Ranma así que le pidió que no me hablara, que no se acercara a mi, Ranma por supuesto se negó.

-Será víbora- grito Akane.

Ryoga rió- si pero eso no es lo peor, un dia por la mañana vi que todos me miraban mal, con repulsión y odio incluso Ranma paso de largo sin mirarme. Todo fue muy raro y faraón me hizo llamar a mí y mi padre a una estaba Ukyo llorando a lágrima viva con el vestido todo roto y junto a su padre y ranma. Mi padre hablaba con faraón y yo no lo entendía. Por lo visto Ukyo había dicho que yo intente forzarla. Yo lo negaba pero nadie me creía pasaron los días y la gente me tomaba por un…un monstruo. Entonces un dia Akari, la dulce Akari fue a hablar con el faraón, ella había estado conmigo toda la noche en que se supone que yo había querido forzar a Ukyo, teníamos las pruebas pues esa noche Akari y yo habíamos ayudado a un cerdo de el rebaño a tener los cerditos. El granjero también lo contó y acabaron por creerme.

Akane le interrumpió- y como es que contando esas cosas aun le tenga tanta estima.

- Por que Ranma la perdono, ella le puso sus mejores excusas e incluso le contó que me amaba, y ranma la acabo creyendo… por eso aun tiene credibilidad pero ahora ya… Ranma esta dudando.

Akane fue feliz, esa niña mentirosa tendría el castigo que merecía.

- bueno la mentirosa esa tendrá su castigo y tu, tu venganza.

Ryoga sonrió.

-Bien es cuestión de tiempo que la pequeña desaparezca

* * *

Ukyo mientras tanto estaba en su habitación llorando junto a su padre. El la miraba sin comprender el porque de el estado de animo de su hija.

-papa, Ranma les creyó antes que a mi… creyó a la maldita de Akane antes que a mi!

El padre de Ukyo miraba a su hija acostada en la cama y se sentó a su lado, su hija amaba al joven heredero con todo su corazón lo que le vendría muy bien a la economía familiar y no podía negar lo buen muchacho que era Ranma. acarició el pelo de la joven intentando consolarla.

- hija no deberías permitir que tu futuro marido te vea así…

- pero padre…

- no hija, debes hacerles ver que eres buena, vuelve a ganarte la confianza y el respeto de Ranma.

Ukyo le miro y asintió, no permitiría que la víbora de Akane acabara con su felicidad.

* * *

En una sala aparte Akane y Genma hablaban sobre el reino junto con su padre no hablaban de mucho y de nada en concreto solo de cómo iban las producciones las construcciones y demás…

Akane era una chica a la que no le importaba bajar y mezclarse con el pueblo y eso era un tema que debían de tratar.

- Pero me gusta bajar al pueblo.

Soun la miro- nadie te impide bajar solo decimos que lo mejor es que no te mezcles con los esclavos, ¿ que imagen quieres dar?

Akane le miró – el de una futura reina que se preocupa por su pueblo.

En ese instante Ukyo entraba junto con Ranma- no me hagas reír, no puedes hacer eso…

Akane ni la miro apretó los puños – no te metas en estas conversaciones que no tienen nada que ver contigo, mejor vete a contar mas mentiras a Ranma para demostrar la clase de mujer que eres…- Akane procuraba sacar de quicio a Ukyo y la mujer tuviera un arranque, si faraón veía eso seria mucho mas fácil despacharla.

- Creedme Akane que Ukyo cuenta con mi respeto.

Ukyo sonrió aunque se le borro cuando Akane se giró y con una sonrisa burlona dijo – pero no con tu confianza, que es lo mas importante.

Volvió a mirar a faraón que la miraba con un orgullo que nunca creyó ver en los ojos de ese viejo hombre, ni siquiera a su propio hijo le había visto así – Faraón seguiré bajando, me mezclare con el pueblo, hablare , reiré e incluso sufriré junto y para ellos, porque son eso MI pueblo, si yo no les amo ¿ quien lo hará?

Ranma y Genma miraban a la joven orgullosos, Akane no era la típica mujer que obedece y acepta las decisiones de el hombre, era una mujer con carácter y decisiones propias. Era una mujer que cuidaba lo que quería y tenia. Era una mujer digna de un faraón.

- Esta bien Akane…

Ukyo se acerco al faraón- faraón mi señor no puede hacer eso, es decir, no podemos dejar que nuestra familia se mezcle con esclavos sucios y mugrientos muerto de hambre, son una plaga…

Akane la miro con unos ojos de odio infinito- ¿y tu que eras antes de que tu padre tuviera la suerte de llegar aquí con sus cosas? No erais nada, NADA unos simples mercaderes sin un hogar fijo. A diferencia de ellos tu eras una rata, una vil y asquerosa rata que se aprovecho de un faraón y de la amistad de un heredero para subir de clase… no tienes derecho a insultar así a mi pueblo porque dentro de años será el tuyo… y no querrás que te odien.

Ukyo la miro con odio- el pueblo me quiere…

Akane rió- si claro.- Y sin mas dio una reverencia y se largo.

Ukyo miraba al suelo, ¿ que mas da lo que sintiera el pueblo? Ella seria la reina, la faraona seria considerada una diosa en la tierra, que importaba lo que pensara un grupo de muertos de hambre.

Genma miro a Soun y a Ranma, realmente Akane seria una buena reina mas incluso que Ukyo, observaba a su hijo seguir con la mirada a la joven y algo dentro de el se removió ¿ que era? Hacia tiempo que no lo sentía pero no le gustaba nada como su hijo miraba a su prometida.

Ranma siguió a Akane dejando a su pareja sola con los faraones sin importar nada. La encontró entrando en su habitación y entro.

- ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo?

Ranma la miro apoyado en la pared- admirarte.

Akane no se espero para nada esa respuesta y sonrió- venga ¿ quien eres y que has hecho con Ranma?

El heredero sonrió, la verdad es que Akane se estaba ganando un hueco en su interior, no sabia porque pero últimamente solo pensaba en esa mujer alta y esbelta que …¡ pertenecía a su padre! ¿ Porque a su padre y no a el?

- He pensado que no podemos seguir así Akane- esta le miro – es decir, tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero éramos unos crios y no me gustaría perder tu amistad. Fuimos muy felices Akane.

- Tu lo arruinaste…- dijo en un susurro.

- Por eso quiero recuperarte Akane, a ti, a tu amistad… a tu amor…

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par y le vio acercarse, la mujer sintió sus defensas caer ante el cuerpo de el hombre que estaba a su lado, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas sin saber por que y poco a poco se acercaba al heredero y el a ella. Ranma sujeto el rostro de Akane entre sus manos y al ver que esta no ponía resistencia se acerco a su cara, nariz contra nariz, alientos mezclándose y ojos cerrados… Todo perfecto hasta que…

- Rannma cariño ¿ donde estas? – esa voz, la voz de Ukyo retumbaba por los pasillos. Sin que se diera cuenta de donde había salido, Ranma la aviso- aquí Ukyo.

Esa se giró asustada y los vio a ambos, miro con mala cara a la joven- Akane, faraón tu padre y el mío han decidido presentarnos a el pueblo, y veras que a pesar de no ser tan cercana a ellos, a mi también me aman.

Akane sonrió- perfecto ya lo veremos.

Ukyo gruño y cogiendo de el brazo a Ranma lo arrastro fuera mientras una sonriente Akane entraba en la habitación, todo se estaba saliendo de control pero no importaba, Ranma volvía a su lado y Ukyo desaparecería, nada podría ser mejor.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, nadie noto las miradas que Ranma y Akane se dedicaban. Gaeda Kuonji interrumpió el tranquilo silencio.

- Faraón, ya habéis mandado el aviso a el pueblo de que mañana será la presentación…

Genma solo asintió

- Bien me gustaría que presentarais primero a mi hija, será la mas importante ya que la señorita Akane solo reinara a su lado y bien sabe que usted y yo no estaremos aquí para siempre por lo tanto, el reinado de mi hija será el mas largo.

Genma volvió a asentir- esta bien presentaremos a Ukyo primero.

Ukyo sonrió contenta- bien, ya veras como me aceptaran Ranma, seremos los mejores faraones para Egipto…construiremos palacios para nuestras familias, grandes pirámides y haremos un gran mercado para que mercaderes de todo el mundo enseñen sus productos…

Akane sonrió- el amor de un pueblo es lo importante, si no lo tienes no tienes nada.

- ¿ que importara el pueblo si la que tomara las decisiones seré yo?

- solo te lo advierto.

Ranma miraba a Ukyo y a Akane, era tan diferentes; una tan sumisa tan fiel al criterio de el hombre, y tan egoísta, otra tan fría , tan temperamental pero con el corazón mas grande de la tierra. Sin duda alguna eran muy diferentes.

Genma observaba a Akane con adoración cosa que no paso desapercibida para Soun que comenzó a preocuparse.

- Es mas hoy baje al pueblo- esa afirmación les trajo a todos por sorpresa- fue asqueroso unos ancianos se me acercaron y unos niños quisieron que jugara con ellos, por favor estaban todo sucio fue asqueroso. Los hombres me miraban al igual que las mujeres era todo tan…antihigiénico luego se preguntaran porque las miramos por encima de el hombro.

Ranma y Akane suspiraron. Akane le miro, la presentacion seria divertida...para ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente apenas unos segundos antes a la salida de el sol, todo el pueblo de Egipto estaba en la gran plaza justo delante de el palacio, esperando a su faraón asomarse en el inmenso y blanco balcón de piedra y granito.

Soun y Genma salieron junto con Gaeda y Ranma. El pueblo miraba expectante al faraón que comenzó.

- ¡Querido pueblo! Hoy os he reunido para presentaros las que serán las futuras faraonas de Egipto, mi prometida, y la prometida de mi hijo Ranma- el pueblo comenzó a cuchichear. Arriba detrás de las cortinas que separaban el salón y el balcón estaban Ukyo y Akane. Ukyo vestía un vestido blanco y plateado con grandes collares y grandes anillos de plata, el vestido se veía de la mas buenas de las sedas. Akane en cambio vestía una largo y apretado dorado y crema, la espalda era entera al descubierto y a diferencia de la joven solo llevaba un collar gargantilla de oro con el símbolo de un ojo colgando.

- porque no nos presenta ya , que se deje de discursos- Akane rodó los ojos.

- Bien- continuo Genma- la primera en presentar es la futura faraona de Egipto, la prometida de mi hijo, La hija de Gaeda Kuonji, Ukyo.

Ukyo empujo a un lado a Akane y salio con soberbia y egocentrismo, el pueblo la reconoció en seguida, fue la chica que con aires de grandeza había ido a prácticamente mofarse de el pueblo y mirarles con asco. Nada mas verla la multitud comenzó a abuchearla y a gritarle que se fuera. Ranma miraba a la joven que no cabía en asombro. Akane escuchaba el estruendo con alegría, el amor de el pueblo era lo mas importante y oírles gritarle a Ukyo que desapareciera fue música para sus oídos, también escuchaba a genma y Soun junto con Gaeda callar al pueblo, pero estos ignoraban solo tenían en mente una cosa, humillar a Ukyo, no querían una faraona así… Akane se estiro y pensó- vamos Akane… es tu momento.

Y salio de entre las sombras, nada mas verla todo el mundo se callo de inmediato, se acerco al borde de el balcón y miro a su pueblo, no con gesto de importancia les miraba uno a uno a los ojos sonriendo. Genma aprovecho el momento de calma para gritar- y esta es mi prometida Akane Tendo, futura faraona de Egipto.

A diferencia de Ukyo, a Akane la alababan le gritaban de alegría y no de odio, estaba demostrado quien era ahí la amada.

- Viva la reina Akane!

Un golpe interno para Ukyo.

- ¡ Larga vida a la faraona!

- Otro mas. Cada grito de alegría y jubilo hacia Akane era un golpe en Ukyo, esta se alejo de allí Ranma miraba a Akane , Gaeda miraba a Akane, Genma y Soun miraban a Akane, el pueblo miraba a Akane. Estaba claro quien era en ese momento la elegida.

Gaeda salio junto a su hija y la vio en el salón- el pueblo me odia padre, la quieren a ella.

Gaeda la cogio de los hombros- no importa lo que esos quieran la importante, la que mandara serás tu!

- Pero padre, el pueblo quiere a Akane.

- Pero Ranma te escogió a ti.- Ukyo le miro y salio fuera ante la vista de Gaeda quien volteo a ver a la joven qe tantos problemas les traia... a la joven a la que deseaba como a nadie...

* * *

La tarde paso en total calma, Ukyo se había tranquilizado y la noche estaba llegando. Ryoga había felicitado a Akane y Ranma, el y la joven habían pasado toda la tarde juntos como solían hacer de pequeños. Ranma era feliz, nunca en tanto tiempo fue feliz, pero había un problema, Akane no era suya… aunque si lo hablaba con su padre probablemente podría poner fin a su compromiso con Ukyo y casarse el con Akane.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar al despacho de su padre, escucho la conversación que este tenia con Soun.

-Esto es complicado amigo mío.

- OH vamos Genma somos amigos desde hace años, puedes contarme sin miedo a nada.

Ranma escuchaba detrás de la gran puerta medio cerrada- veras es que incumbe a tu hija

- ¿ a Akane? ¿ Ha hecho algo malo?

Ranma en este punto estaba muy atento – no, bueno … veras Soun nuestro plan no ha salido como esperábamos.

Soun le miro- ¿ que quieres decir?

Ranma se acerco aun mas pegando la oreja a la rendija y escucho a su padre suspirar- veras el plan era que yo me comprometía con Akane, ellos se reencontraban Ranma se enamoraba de su hija y se casaban cediéndole yo a la chica.- soun asintió- pues no creo que pueda seguir amigo.

-¿ porque genma, vamos bien, su hijo mira a Akane como cuando eran niños…

- Ese es el problema, no quiero que lo haga – Ranma escuchaba atento – me he enamorado de su hija Soun- Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

**Bien otro capi mas, siento el retraso pero es que he estado de vacaciones y luego no llegaba la inspiración pero es lo que tienen las tardes aburridas de lluvia hacen que la imaginación vuele :D**

**Que les pareció? Espero que eles siga gustando si no me moriré, ah y gracias por los reviews me animan muchísimo! ****J**

**Espero sus comentarios! Buenos y malos ****J **

**Besitos**


	9. Secretos revelados

Ranma simplemente no podía seguir escuchando, esa simple oración le dejo congelado. ¿Su padre se había enamorado? ¿De Akane? Parece ser que esa perfecta diosa no solo lo embrujo a el si no también a su padre y a saber a cuantos mas, malditos sean todos los que posaron sus ojos en ella, maldito su padre por querer arrebatarle su tan ansiado tesoro… Aunque si pensaba fríamente ya se lo había arrebatado. Es decir, el sabia que la joven Tendo le entrego a el su escurridizo y armonioso corazón aunque ella aun lo negara y no se lo confirmara con palabras, pero ahí estaban los hechos… se iba a dejar besar, pero ahí quien mandaba hasta la fecha era su padre, el hombre que esta prometido con Akane, con su amada, ¡con su mujer! ¡Solo suya maldita sea!

No dejaría a su padre quitarle a Akane, bien poco importaba ya el reino, el orgullo, la familia, la dinastía y toda esa mierda junta, el pelearía por Akane, solo por Akane…

Se dio la vuelta y deshizo el camino andado y se dirigió al patio donde pudo estar mas tranquilo y pensar como recuperar a esa pequeña deidad.

* * *

En el gran salón Gaeda Kuonji miraba en silencio el danzar de el fuego, ese elemento tan puro y pasional era altamente hipnotizante pero sobre todo relajante. Solo observando el fuego podían pasar horas y horas y el no se aburriría.

En un lapso de tiempo las llamas ondeantes de el fuego comenzaron a tomar forma en la de una joven una joven esbelta de cabello corto que bailaba para el, solo para el. Ni para el faraón, ni para el heredero…solo para el.

Un estruendo le hizo esconderse entre las sombras de las columnas.

* * *

En otra parte del palacio Soun aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Genma amando a su pequeña hija, amando a una niña que podría ser su hija… deseándola queriendo desposarla en serio. Genma había caído en su propia trampa.

El sabia que su pequeña era hermosa y encantadora, el que fuera tan diferente al resto la hacia peligrosa pero aun mas su belleza y fuerza interior. Y lo que más temió se cumplió. Genma se enamoro de ella.

-Peero... Genma amigo…

Genma suspiro sabia lo que pensaba Soun sabia que la fastidiaría pero amaba a la joven, ocupo el hueco de su esposa rápidamente.

-Soun amigo, entienda mi postura estoy solo mi mujer era importante para mi y llego su hija, que tiene un carácter parecido al de Nodoka…

Soun bajo la vista, el bien sabia que era perder a tu amor pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

- Genma pienso que es una locura… pero si es lo que deseas estaré encantado de entregarte a mi pequeña hija…

Genma sonrió a su amigo- sabia que me entenderías soun.

* * *

En el salón Gaeda Kuonji seguía entre las sombras cuando vio aparecer la figura de mujer mas perfecta que jamás hubiera visto.

Akane entro en el salón con paso firme y aparentemente desconocía que estaba ahí. La observo apoyarse en el sofá de oro y suspirar mirando hacia fuera del palacio por el gran ventanal abierto. Era mujer era simplemente encantadora y aun mas apetecible a la luz de la luna y el fuego.

En un arranque de locura por su deseo intento salir y enfrentarla y si era posible incluso poseerla.

Pero otra presencia le hizo dejar atrás sus avances. El joven heredero entro ruidoso haciéndose notar su presencia. Akane a pesar de esto no se inmuto. Parecía ajena al joven. Este la observo ese vestido blanco desnudo por la espalda hasta casi el trasero y los hombros al descubierto le hacían una silueta fascinante.

Se acerco poco a poco a la joven ante la atenta mirada de Gaeda del cual no notaron la presencia.

Ranma se acerco a ella hasta el punto de estar casi pegados. Akane bajo su vista hacia el fuego dejando su nuca expuesta.

El acaricio el hombro poco a poco provocando un escalofrió en la joven que le puso la piel de gallina. El al notarlo sonrió y siguió silencioso besando su hombro y su nuca. Akane ante los avances suspiraba y se dejaba hacer. Gaeda no podía creer lo que veía.

Akane reacciono y se separo de el mirándole a los ojos- no te me acerques Ranma.

El ante esto sonrió esa mujer era simplemente excitante. Tanta furia tanta pasión en una sola persona…

- no me apartes de tu vida Akane, no otra vez…

La joven miraba los ojos azules de Ranma intentado buscar un deje de burla en ellos pero no lo encontró- porque me haces esto… - dijo llorosa.

Ranma abrió los ojos- Akane…

La joven le miro furiosa y comenzó a golpearle el pecho – porque después de años quieres volver a enamorarme, no te basto la ultima vez, no te fue suficiente humillarme, o reírte de mi…- el la miraba a los ojos, la joven ya no le importaba llorar o abrirse ante el joven ya nada importaba, estaba harta de fingir –porque me haces esto Ranma, acaso quieres que te suba el ego? Pues ya estoy harta…¡ harta! Dijiste que te casarías con Ukyo y aun así sigues construyendo esperanzas en mí para destrozarme, como siempre! Siempre lo mismo. Acabo yo sufriendo en esto y tu sales de rositas con el ego por las nubes y olvidándolo todo… yo si se amarte Ranma, yo si te amo!

Ranma no la dejo terminar, en un ataque de pasión la beso la beso como jamás había besado a nadie. No solo era un beso apasionado, este contenía todo el amor que jamás nadie pudo profesarse.

Ella al principio se resistió pero poco a poco le contesto enredando sus brazos en el cuello.

Gaeda observaba sin creérselo esos jóvenes no solo se burlaban de su hija si no se burlaban de todo. De el faraón , de los compromisos, de la lealtad, de el honor… Los observaba besarse y tocarse como los amantes mas apasionados del mundo.

Akane le separo poniendo sus brazos como muro- no espera.

Ranma negó y sujetándole la cabeza la volvió a besar- no Akane, ya perdí mucho tiempo, ya te perdí una vez y no volveré a hacerlo… te amo, siempre te ame ahora lo entiendo pequeña marimacho…- mas que un insulto fue un apodo cariñoso y los jóvenes sonrieron- eres lo mas importante y me muero solo de pensarte en brazos de otro, en brazos de mi propio padre… en otros brazos que no sean los mios- decía entre besos-quiero besarte todos los días de mi vida… no te cases con mi padre… no seas suya, se mia Akane.. Solo mia- dijo besándola otra vez mas.

Ranma y Akane se besaban dejándose caer en el sofá. Gaeda los observaba sin creérselo. Ranma recorría las piernas de Akane cubiertas por el largo vestido. Ella acariciaba la espalda desnuda de el enredando la pierna acariciada en su cadera hacer este movimiento el vestido tan ligero subió dando a Ranma y a su mano acceso libre.

Akane sintió la mano subir a territorio peligroso se separo de el.

-Ranma por favor…

Este la miro – Akane se que no esta bien pero por favor entiendeme…

- si te entiendo Ranma, yo también lo deseo pero no esta bien, que pasara el dia de mi boda con tu padre…

El no la dejo seguir- como que en la boda. Akane te casaras con el… aun amándome a mi te casaras con mi padre.?

Akane se levanto y suspiro frustrada- Ranma fue una promesa no la puedo incumplir además tu te casaras con Ukyo.

- Ukyo me importa un bledo- Gaeda frunció el ceño al oírle hablar así de su hija- no me importa nada de lo que pase en su vida. No lo ves? Yo solo quiero estar contigo…

Akane le abrazo y sonrió – pues deshazte de ellos, deshazte de Ukyo y sabré que me amas.

Ranma abrió los ojos- como..¿ Como que me deshaga de ella?

Akane le miro sin brillo alguno en los ojos – si Ranma, como quieras, rompe el compromiso , o destierrala pero la quiero lejos de aquí, Ranma… lejos de nosotros- dijo poniéndole pucheros.

Ranma la miro, como le pedia eso. No queria perderla era su gran amor, pero tampoco queria perder a Ukyo. Ukyo era su gran amiga y su admiradora nmero uno, no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Aunque debia elegir aun no estaba preparado asi que suspiro- yo.. Tengo que irme.

Akane abrió los ojos viéndole marcharse, cuando creyó estar sola azoto el aceite y lo derramo sobre las llamas creando una pequeña explosión que opaco sus gritos de cólera.

- Maldito Ranma… le odio le odio

- Pues no lo parecía

Akane se alarmo ante la voz de las sombras pero se alarmo aun mas al ver a su propietario- sorprendida señora faraona?- pregunto con gracia.

-Gaeda..

Este se acerco a ella poco a poco- no pude evitar escuchar que quieres deshacerte de mi hija- poco a poco la iba acorralando un plan se había formado en su mente y estaba casi seguro que le saldría bien. El poseer a esa mujer era para el ahora la mismo mas importante que cualquier cosa. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ello incluso en arruinar la felicidad de su hija.

- Así que quieres lejos a Ukyo…

- maldito cotilla… no dejare que lo arruines …

El sonrió al acorralarla- no hace falta ponerse agresiva- susurro acariciándole el cuello , cosa que consiguió que Akane azotara su mano- no me toques.

Gaeda sonrió- eres tan fiera, tan indomable, tan deseable… eres una tentación Akane Tendo… te propongo algo.

- No me interesa nada tuyo maldito bastardo.

- creeme esto si, tu quieres a mi hija lejos. Bien yo consigo alejarla, a fin de cuentas soy su padre me obedecerá, romperé el compromiso pero tu debes entregarte a mi.

Akane abrió los ojos y le empujo furiosa- ni lo sueñes maldita rata.

El le sujeto los brazos y pego su cara tostada y vieja a la de ella- vamos Akane es una buena oferta… piensalo bien…

Akane le miro sonrió y se relajo. Gaeda vio el juego ganado y se acerco a ella pero Akane le escupió en la cara- primero muerta que tuya maldito.

Gaeda enfureció así que sujetandole del pelo la tiro al sofá donde estaba con Ranma y se posiciono encima- que pasa eh. Porque el y no yo. Porque el joven Ranma y yo no.

Empezó a besarla y Akane se defendía como podía mientras le gritaba que la soltara.

* * *

Ranma y Ryoga caminaban por los pasillos ya oscuros debido a la noche

- Así que Akane te pidió que te deshicieras de ellos.

Ranma suspiro y con una media sonrisa le miro – algo me hace pensar que tu estar al corriente y a favor de ello.

- Ranma sabes lo que me hizo…

Ranma miro al cielo es cierto que Ryoga lo paso mal pero fue hace mucho debería olvidar…- Creo que deberías dejar pasar el tiempo… es decir ya fue hace mucho.

Ryoga se paro en seco- ¿ como olvidar algo así Ranma?¿ como? No dijo que la bese o que la abrace, dijo que intente forzarla. Sabes lo mísero y ruin que es eso.

Por otro lado Genma y Soun llegaban conversando de otros temas que no fuera el de akane y Genma. Al doblar la esquina ambas parejas se juntaron.

- OH chicos que hacen aquí a estas horas…

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron – siempre paseamos a estas horas,¿ que ven de raro?

- No nada jaja – rió Genma- además no es tan tarde, apenas ha anochecido.

Ryoga iba a decir algo cuando los gritos de Akane les alertaron.

Ranma miro hacia el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al salón y escucho los gritos de la joven sin aguantarlo susurro un- akane…

Genma Soun y Ryoga echaron a correr junto con Ranma hasta el salón. Empujaron las puertas de madera y entraron a trompicones sorprendiéndose. Akane luchaba por evitar que Gaeda le diera la vuelta y claramente se le veían las intenciones de este.

Al oírles paro lo que estaba haciendo y Akane miro a los hombres llorando. Ranma miro al hombre aun inmóvil por la sorpresa y al asimilar lo que le estaba haciendo a su mujer sujeto un Khopesh que estaba en la pared y se lanzo a ejecutar con sus propias manos a ese hombre.

Ryoga le sujeto del brazo mientras soun socorría a su hija y Genma separaba a Gaeda de la joven. El faraón llamo a unos guardias que se llevaran a el hombre.

Genma se acerco a Akane – querida me encantaría consolarte pero debo ir a acompañar a los hombres. Pero ese hombre no se quedara sin su castigo.

Akane sonrió al hombre y le abrazo, pero no un abrazo de amor… si no de una hija a su padre. Al que consideraba su segundo padre no su marido.

Soun beso la frente de su hija – cuidadla por favor.

Ryoga y Ranma asintieron. Cuando estuvieron solos se sentaron cada uno al lado de Akane.

- Mi niñita lo siento tanto, no haber estado ahí- dijo Ryoga

Akane sonrió a su amigo- no importa no sabíais que esto pasaría. Me alegro de que me hayáis salvado – dijo mirándoles- mis héroes.

Ranma y Ryoga sonrieron.

Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo- me siento tan…asquerosa…

Ranma no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer y menos a Akane, pero no sabia que hacer. Estaba demasiado molesto como para decir algo. Simplemente ni abrazarla podía. Ryoga le miro feo, pues Akane esperaba claramente palabras de ánimo de Ranma. Pero nunca llegaron.

Akane miro a Ryoga y le abrazo llorando como nunca la han visto llorar. Se abrazo al joven de el joven Hibiki y apoyo su cabeza en su cuello y susurro un débil- siente algo por ella… lo siente.

Ryoga sabia a lo que se refería Akane y miraba a Ranma observarles molesto. Y Ryoga solo bajo la cabeza animando a su amiga.

* * *

**Bueeno otro capitulo mas. Este me costo pues no me llegaba la inspiracion pero intentare subir mas capitulos lo antes posible. Como va la historia ¿no? Espero que les guste ^^. Ah y si me dejan un review entonces ya seria fabuloso. **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado a todos :D  
**


End file.
